Steamies vs Diesels
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: This is a series of fanfics on a humanised war between the Steam Engines and the Diesels. rated M for (character death, swearing, blood *possibly gore*) do not own.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamies vs Diesels**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Thomas and friends.**

Chapter 1:

War had consumed The Island of Sodor, as two factions fight for control. The diesels, who were lead by Diesel 10 were fighting to take over sodor and destroy all those who opposed them. However, another group formed to stop them, they were the Steam Engines, who dared to oppose Diesel 10 and his forces. Lead by the four railway controllers, they defended those who were threatened by the diesels. At an old fuel depot, several elite Steamy units were carrying out a sabotage mission against the diesels.

Thomas was crouched behind a wall after a diesel nearly got him.

Thomas: Fucking hell, that was very close.

Oliver{engine}: What does it take to kill these guys?

Before he got his answer, James roared as he gunned down a diesel.

James: TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

Duncan: There's your answer, have a thick skull and no brain.

Thomas was sick of this and contacted Culdee over a walkie talkie.

Thomas: Culdee, we're going to take a different route, I want your squad of snipers to cover us.

Culdee: Got it.

Thomas: Lets go

Donald: Aye laddie, the sooner, the better.

The Squad ran to find another why to reach the fuel tankers. The cover from Culdees snipers made it a lot easier.

Thomas: Alright, Douglas, set the charges so we can go home.

Douglas: Aye Aye, dornt gie yer undies in a twist.

As Douglas set the charges, everyone else was busy trying not to get shot. Unfortunately James got shot in the torso.

Duncan: Shit. Thomas, James is wounded.

Thomas: Hurray up with the demolition.

Douglas: Almost dain. thaur, heres th' detonatur. Giving it to Thomas.

Thomas pulled out his walkie talkie.

Thomas: Culdee, we're done here, but James is wounded. Cover us as we fall back.

Culdee: Roger that. I'll contact Harold as you make your way.

Thomas: Alright, Donald, get James out of here. We'll cover you.

As Thomas blew up the fuel tankers, Donald lifted James onto his shoulders and they all dashed to the rally point. At the rally point, the squads regrouped as Harold landed in his modified helicopter with Kevin on board. They got on James first, then got one themselves.

Harold: Hang on chaps, this is going to be rough.

As they set off, Kevin was looking over James.

Patrick:(engine) Will he be okay?

Kevin: James has three bullets in his lower torso, we need to get him back to base.

Everyone sat in silence on the journey back, until Thomas spoke up.

Thomas: I'm worried.

Duncan: About James dying?

Thomas: That, and what Emily will do to us when she sees him.

Everyone shivered with fear, knowing Emily loved James more then anything.

[Diesel HQ]

D10: Your failure to stop those rebels has cost us greatly, commander.

A diesel stood in front of D10, shivering with fear, hoping he would live.

Diesel Commander: M-m-my lord 10, w-w-we...we were taken b-by surpri...

He stopped talking when D10 had grabbed him by the neck with his mechanical arm and claw, choking him.

D10: You have failed me for the last time commander.

D10 tightened his grip, the teeth of his claw were tearing into his former commander. After choking him to death, D10 turned towards Diesel.

D10: What do you have to report?

Diesel: Good news sir, we might have lost some resources, but we have taken the Cement Works, thanks to D199.

D10: Excellent, what about Project DoomsDay?

Diesel: It is progressing slowly, but there is progress.

D10: Good. Those Steamies won't stand a chance. Muhahahahaha. Now get someone to clean this mess while I clean Pinchy.

Diesel: Right away sir.

[Tidmouth Station-Steam HQ]

Rosie was running to find Emily, Molly and Lady to tell them that Harold was near. Finally, she found them.

Rosie: Girls, they're here. Harold is coming back with the guys and my darling Thomas.

Emily: I can't wait to see my James again. I hope he's alright.

Lady: Lets go meet them.

They all took off towards the entrance.

[Outside]

Harold: Alright chaps, I'm putting us down now. Get ready to get James to Victor(tv series).

James was on a stretcher they had found on the helicopter. Soon, Harold landed and Thomas, Culdee, Shane Dooiney and Oliver were carrying James to the Infirmary, with Kevin following behind. Lady, Emily, Molly and Rosie could see them approaching.

Molly: They're coming.

Lady: Wait, whose that on the stretcher?

They all looked at who it was.

Roise: Is that...?

Emily: JAMES!

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she saw them carry James past them. The girls followed them to the Infirmary, where they saw Victor.

Kevin: Victor!

Victor: What is..? Ohh. Get him inside.

They took James inside and put him on a bed and moved him to the operating room.

Victor: What's the damage?

Kevin: He has three bullets in his lower torso, boss.

Victor: Anything else?

Kevin: Not that I know of.

Victor: Alright. Lady, I'm going to need your help. Everyone else, go.

They all left, Emily, who had broken down in tears, left with the others dragging her out. Before leaving, Thomas put a hand on Ladys shoulder and spoke to her.

Thomas: Lady, do what you do best, I know you can do it.

Lady's heart pounded and her face began to blush.

Lady: Thank you Thomas.

Thomas just smiled and left.

[Break Room]

The break room was a place for everyone to relax and talk about their experiences. Duncan was bragging as he spoke of how he 'took down all of the diesels in his way', but no one believed him. Murdoch was talking to Neville and Edward about their views on the situation. Duke was playing chess with Peter Sam, and Percy and Thomas were in the corner talking.

Percy: Do you think James will be okay?

Thomas: With Lady, Victor and Kevin. He will be okay.

Percy: Yeah, I guess your right.

Soon, Salty came over. Salty, had once served in D10's army, but he quit with Rusty, BoCo, Derek, Frank, Mavis, and several others to help the Steam Engines.

Salty: A-Hoy me hearties, me thinks the Diesels are tight on goods.

Percy: If we had not lost the cement works.

Salty: Aye, harsh truth. Thomas, I think you should have a wash down, look like you've been through hell.

Thomas: I feel like it to. I'll go take a wash down.

As he walked away, Rosie and Molly walked up to him. No, not this again. Thomas thought.

Rosie: Thomas, I was wondering if...?

Thomas: Rosie, I have told you before, I don't want to date.

And he left.

Molly: Rosie, I think it is best you move on from Thomas, he clearly doesn't want to date and have you two ever dated.

Rosie: No, but that's because of the war, when it ends, Thomas and I will be together.

Molly: 'Right.' Anyway come on we need to get ready for our night watch duty.

After Thomas had finished his wash down, he saw Duck run up tp him.

Thomas: Whoa Duck, where's the fire?

Duck: James is awake. Come on.

They arrived at the infirmary, and saw James sitting up in his bed, with Emily sitting beside him and a small group standing around him.

Gordon: Welcome back to the world of moving parts.

Henry: You gave us a scare.

James: Thanks.

Emily: James. Stop scaring me like this. I love you.

James: And I love you too.

And they kissed.

Thomas: Lets leave them alone.

Everyone agreed and left. Thomas headed outside to think. Thomas had been under a lot of pressure as he had been viewed as the Steam Engines best fighter because he had actually fought D10 and survived. Now he was looked up to by almost the whole faction, a 'Hero'.

Voice: Thomas?

Thomas turned round and saw Lady standing behind him.

Thomas: What is it Lady?

Lady: I saw you head here and wanted to check if you were alright.

Thomas: I'm fine, just thinking. You patched up James well.

Lady: It was Victor mostly. What are you thinking about?

Thomas: The war. More specifically, the time I became a 'Hero'. Remember?

Lady: I remember, the time you saved me.

[Flashback]

At a prison, the diesels were executing those who refused to follow them i the courtyard, a large crowd had gathered to watch the execution, they were cheering as they waited for it to start. However, the Steam Engines had planned to stop the execution and free the prisoners.

James: What have you guys got? (Through earpieces)

Gordon: Nothing at my end.

Toby: I see the prisoners, and guards.

Percy: I see the Executer, he's scary.

Bertram: Culdee, is your squad in position?

Culdee: Yes, we are good to go.

Thomas: Wait. I see Diesel 10.

Henry: Where?

Thomas: On the balcony, behind the glass.

Godred: I see him. Lights out.

Thomas: Wait. That glass might be bullet proof, think about it.

James: Guys, they're bringing out the prisoners.

Everything went quiet. Ten prisoners walked out in single file, and were lead on to a stage.

Executer: These who stand before you will be the first to pay with their lives for their crimes. We have Salty, Frank and BoCo, for treason. Mike, Rex, Bert and Jock for sabotage. Smudger, for Spying. Wilbert, for attempted assassination. Finally, Lady, for anti-diesel protests.

The Executer drew his pistol and pointed at the back of Ladys head.

Thomas: Point your scopes on the Executer, snipers.

Executer: Let this mark the punishment of defiance.

BANG

The Executer fell to the ground. Next, guns were going off everywhere and diesels dropped. The diesels were caught completely of guard, but it wasn't long before they were organised and fighting back. Diesel 10 watched in horror, Splatter and Dodge came up to him.

Splatter: Err...Boss, I think we should go.

Dodge: Yeah, Boss.

Diesel 10: Not while she is still alive. I'll have to kill her myself.

And he left.

Thomas, Percy and Gordon freed the prisoners on the stage, and escorted them on the rally point on top of the prison. However, while going through a corridor, an explosion caused the roof to collapse and cut off Thomas and Lady from the rest.

Thomas: Come on, we'll find away around. Here, take this you'll need this.' Handing her a pistol'.

Lady: Err...Okay.

They began searching for a different way to get to the top. Soon they found an elevator and used it to get to the top. Meanwhile, Lady tried to make conversation.

Lady: So err... I'm Lady, what's your name?

Thomas: Thomas.

Lady: So do you...?

She was interrupted when the elevator stopped, with the others holding off the diesels as the helicopter landed.

Thomas: Come on.

As they ran, they did not notice Diesel 10 , but soon he pounced on them and knock them onto a catwalk lower down. Lady saw Diesel and Thomas get up and start throwing punches at each other. Thomas pulled Diesel into a headlock. He turned to Lady and shouted at her to go, but he didn't see Diesel 10 draw a knife. Then Diesel 10 stabbed him once. Then twice. Then one last time. He threw Thomas to the side and walk slowly up to Lady. Lady was scared. Diesel 10 was coming closer and closer with each step he took. Fortunately, Thomas saw his pistol he gave to Lady, grabbing it, he aimed it at some explosive barrels which Diesel 10 was standing right beside. The explosion threw Diesel 10 off the catwalk, tearing off his right arm. Lady, got up and went over to Thomas and help him up. They walked back up the catwalks stair case to the helicopter. The Diesels had fallen back, so they got on without much trouble. While Victor checked Thomas' wounds, Lady Spoke to Thomas.

Lady: Thank you for saving my life.

Thomas: Your welcome.

[Flashback Ends]

Lady: I'll never forget that.

Thomas: Me neither.

Lady:yawning I think I'll turn in, night.

Thomas: Goodnight.

As Lady headed for her room she shared with, Rosie, Molly and Emily, (People had to share rooms to save space) she saw Molly and Rosie heading out for night watch duty, and Emily told her she would be staying with James all night. Thomas decided he would go to bed as well. However, as he approached his room he heard someone say his name. He turned round and saw Lady.

Lady: Thomas, could you come in here for a minute?

Thomas: Okay.

Thomas could see Lady was nervous about something.

Lady: Thomas, do you like Rosie?

Thomas: What?

Lady: Do you like Rosie?

Thomas: Only as a friend, nothing more. What is this about?

Lady: Well...you see...the thing is...I LOVE YOU!

Lady quickly turn her gaze to the floor, she had told Thomas how she felt, his silence made her think he did not return her feelings, she began to cry. Thomas is in a state of shock, but he soon heard Lady crying. Lifting up her face, he looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Thomas: And I love you too, Lady.

Soon they were making out on Lady's bed, which was beginning to lead to something more.

Thomas: Lady, are you sure about this?

Lady: Yes, Thomas. You are the only one I want.

Thomas: Lets do this then.

Meanwhile Molly and Rosie were standing watch, when they saw eyes staring at them from a tree.

Rosie: Who ever you are, show your self.

Molly: And that is a demand.

Voice: if i must.

Then they saw it drop from the trees and when it step into the light of a lanturne they had all they saw a black cloak with a hood.

Voice: Is this the resistance fighting against Diesel 10 and his army?

Molly: Yes, now what is your name.

Mays: My name is Mays expert bowman.

Rosie: what are you doing here?.

She asked as they pointed their guns closer to him. Mays was unfazed

Mays: I came here to help you guys.

Molly: What help could you give to us?.

Mays: I have important info on the Diesels.

Rosie: I will go get Thomas, Molly keep your gun pointed at him to make sure he does not move.

Molly: Can do.

Mays: You won't shoot.

Molly: If you move, i will shoot.

About 15 minutes later she returned.

Thomas: Rosie told me about what you said and i have to say that you can join us, we need archers anyway.

Mays: Thank you, you wont regret this.

The next day Thomas introduced Mays to the rest of the resistance.

Thomas: Guys meet a new member to the resistance. His name is Mays.

Duncan: Pleased to have you on the team.

Mays: Well it is a pleasure to be helping you out.

Gordon felt something was not right with Mays.

Thomas: I am giving Mays the job of watching over the girls when we are out.

Lady: he is very strange.

Said Lady the other girls agreed, later the Girls stayed at (HQ) with Mays while the others went out.

Molly: why is your face hidden?

Mays: cant tell ya sorry.

All of a sudden there came a crashing sound as a diesel was in the break Room.

Lady: We have an Intruder.

Mays: Don't worry.

Mays said and left 15 Minutes later he returned.

Mays: I killed him by an arrow to his heart.

Molly: My god!

Just then the others returned.

Thomas: Seems like Mays is doing his job well just look on the floor.

so they did.

Gordon: Mays did this.

Toby: No blood on the floor either.

Mays: cause that is a blood sucking arrow.

Percy: What is a.. blood sucking arrow?

Mays: It sucks up the blood of what it goes into, and when i mean it sucks up blood i mean it drains the whole body organs included of blood, best thing the blood wont release until i say so.

He said as he went over and yanked the arrow out of the dead diesel.

Henry: i am impressed.

later Mays was eating when Molly came up.

Molly: thanks for killing that Diesel.

Mays: it was nothing.

Molly: well i think it is something.

Mays: Time to go to bed.

Molly:(yawning) See you in the morning.

When she got to her room with Lady, Emily, and Rosie they started talking about Mays.

Molly: What do you guys think of Mays?.

Lady: He is very tall.

Rosie: He has experience in fighting.

Emily: and he is good at handling a bow and arrow.

Molly: Would you guys find it strange that i am starting to fall in love with him?

Lady: yes, why do you ask?

Molly: No reason.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Chapter 2:

While Mays was reading, Thomas, Gordon, Culdee, Skarloey, Rex and several others were deciding what to do with Mays.

Gordon: How can we thrust him?, for all we know he could be a spy sent by Diesel 10.

Thomas: We need everybody who will help, besides he took down a diesel, and do you really think that a spy would kill one of its own. Culdee! I'm assigning him to your squad, is that a problem?

Culdee: No problems here. I don't care if he uses a rifle, bow or crossbow. If he can hit a diesel in the head from 300 yards. He's in.

Thomas: Good lets tell him.

Gordon: I say we still should get rid of him, the main thing that bugs me is that his face is hidden.

Godred: Face or not, i have a feeling he knows more then what we do.

They left to tell Mays which group he would be in, and Godred did not know how right he would be.

Thomas: Mays, you're going to be in the Culdee Fell Sniper Squad. Culdee will introduce you.

Mays: Thanks Thomas.

Culdee: So Mays, let me tell you a little about us. We're the finest snipers in the resistance, we climb buildings, go deep into enemy territory, do some spying from time to time. And putting a bullet in some diesels eyes. You fit the bill so here is you him a Purple jacket with the number 9 on the back in gold

Mays: Thanks,puts it on Fits perfectly.

Thomas: So Mays, what information do you have for us?

[Briefing Room]

Mays: The diesels have been busy making weapons to us against you. Such as Quad-Missile Launchers, Incinerator Rifles, Poison Grenades, and Lava bullets. They're also working on a super weapon called Project DoomsDay, but I don't know what it is. Diesel 10 really kept this quiet, I almost didn't know about it. I have to tell you guys that i used to work as Diesel 10's Butler.

Skarloey: Sounds to me that this Project is a missile.

Jeremy: More likely some sort of Aircraft.

Hiro: I doubt it, D10 wouldn't keep it quiet if it wouldn't be suspicious about the large amount of resources used.

Rex: Are you saying it is something smaller?

Hiro: I don't know.

Mays: Theres one other thing, the diesels have been getting weapons, supplies, and troops from someone called Scruffy, he leads a very large crime gang called The Troublesome Trucks, with his second in command, Spiteful Brakevan. But they have a defector called Hector.

Thomas: Hector the Horrid!

Mays: Yes, do you know him?

Thomas: He's a friend of mine, said how he was in a gang, done things he was not proud of, which got him called Hector the Horrid and he wanted out. But they would kill him, so he secretly works against them. He might help us, if we let him join our side. How do you know him.

Edward: So we recruit Hector, break the diesel-truck alliance and find out what Project DoomsDay is.

Thomas: Right, I'll find a way to contact

Mays: So I guess we try to stop the Diesel-Truck alliance.

Lady was walking down a corridor when Thomas jumped her and kissed her.

Thomas: Miss me?

Lady: Always. kisses back

Thomas:breaks kiss That was close last night. Rosie had to ruin the moment.

Lady: Yeah, it sucks cause i had to finish what we started alone.

[Flashback]

Thomas and Lady were laying on Lady's bed, snogging, when they heard Rosie.

Rosie: Thomas, where are you?

Thomas: Shit.

Lady: Hide. Quick

Thomas hid underneath the bed, Lady still felling the 'Heat' tried to hide it as Rosie came in.

Rosie: Lady, have you seen Thomas?

Lady: No, why?

Rosie: Some guy wants to join us, says he has information and is an archer.

Lady: I'll tell Thomas if I see him.

Rosie: Thanks. Are you ok?

Lady: Y...Yes!

Lady bites her lip, trying to hold this feeling back.

Rosie: Oh ok.

She left, Thomas crawled out from underneath the bed.

Lady: You'd better go.

Thomas: Sorry.

He said and left.

Lady: (sigh) well there is only one thing to do now.

She said and decided to finish off the 'Heat' she was felling.

[FlashBack Ends}

Lady: Think of it as this way. She didn't see us together. She would have killed us if she did.

Thomas: Good point.

Lady: What are you doing anyway?

Thomas: I need to contact a friend of mine.

{10 minutes later}

Hector: Thomas. Its been a long time.

Thomas: Yeah. Hector I need a favor.

Hector: What do you need?

Thomas: We need to break the alliance between the diesels and trucks.

Hector: I can see how important that is, but it won't be easy. However, I have plan that could work. But in return I want to join the resistance.

Thomas: That can be arranged.

Hector: Good. I'll meet you tonight at your base.

[10:00pm]

Thomas: Hector, glad you could make it. Everyone this is Hector.

Hector: Hi.

Mays: Hector, Long time no see.

Hector knew that voice.

Hector: Oh hey Mays you now work for the resistance.

Mays: Yes.

Gordon: So lets here this plan of yours.

[Briefing Room]

Hector: Okay, the Troublesome Trucks transport their goods around through land, sea and air. One of their shipments will start at 3:00am tomorrow. The plan is we sneak on board the cargo ship and take out its engines. This will force it and its escorts to stop. Next, we take out their communications, destroy the 4 escort ships and take the cargo. This will make the diesels and trucks think there is a traitor, this will put strain on their alliance and if we're lucky force them to take out each other.

Mays: That just might work, but hopefully it will lead Scruffy into joining us.

Hector: why?

Mays: with that ammo, supplies, troops and the Diesels would we will not stand a chance.

Hector: You wish, Scruffy only helps those who can pay for his services, and he favors war mongers like D10 than people like us.

Thomas: Alright, lets go to the harbour and have Captain and Bulstrode take us out to sea.

[Tidmouth Harbour]

Mays: Big Harbour.

Captain: Okay is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes sir.

Captain: Bulstrode

Bulstrode: Yes.

Captain: Well then, Full Steam Ahead!

[3:30am]

Captain: Theres the fleet.

Thomas: Good, you keep the ships here, while we take out the fleet.

Captain: Yes, Thomas.

The group consisted of Thomas, Mays, Hector, Gordon, Hank, Arthur, Mike and Ivo Hugh. They swam up to the ship, snuck on board and made their way to the engine room.

Ivo: Okay time to trash an engine.

After trashing the engine, the ship slowed to a halt, the captain informed the other ships to hold position. Mays radio for the other groups to go for the escort ships. As they left they saw a guard at the end of a corridor about 400 feet away.

Mays: Watch this.

Mays drew an arrow, aimed it at the guards head and fired. The guard dropped and due to the silence of Mays bow and arrow, no guards were alerted.

Hank: Good shot.

Mays: Thanks.

Mike: Impressive.

Soon, they were contacted by the other groups.

Group 2: Group 2 here, charges are set.

Group 3: The bombs are ready.

Group 4: This ship is rigged to blow.

Group 5: Explosives in place.

Thomas: All teams head towards the cargo ship and blow up the bombs when you see the signal.

Soon all the teams were on the ship, Gordon was pointing a missile launcher at the bridge of the ship.

Thomas: Do it.

The four escort ship exploded and Gordon took out the bridge. The crew fought hard to kill the invaders, but soon they had to hid the lower levels of the ship. They continued to fight but they were disorganised and scattered, making it easy for the steam engines to kill them off. The steamies ships came and soon the cargo was being loaded onto the ships. When arrived back at the base, everyone celebrated their victory. A disco had been put on to celebrate this victory, with Gordon and his brother Flying Scotsman as the DJs. Toby was dancing with Flora, Hector was drunk and dancing like mad, Mays was dancing with Molly and Mavis, although he had on a mask for that night, even James had come and was dancing slowly with Emily. Rosie was looking for Thomas, but he and Lady had snuck out.

[Thomas' Quarters]

Thomas and Lady were making out on Thomas' bed again, but this time they were going to do a lot more than snogging.

Thomas: Are you ok with this Lady?

Lady: Thomas, I want it to be you as my first. I love you.

Thomas: And I love you too.

And they kissed with love and passion.

[Diesel HQ]

Diesel: Lord 10, the fleet with ourshipmentt was attacked, the cargo was taken and there were no survivorss. We might have a traitor amongst us or the troublesome trucks sold us out.

D10: Have our forces keep an eye on those trucks, I don't thrust them. And what about Project DoomsDay?

Diesel: Weapon X is complete and will be transferred to a secret bunker. Weapons Y and Z are in development.

D10: Excellent, Muhahahahaha!

Diesel: what ever happen to that Buttler you had.

D10: he left and quit.

Splatterr: how do you know.

D10: I found a note on his Bedside table with an arrow next to it.

[Steamie HQ]

Molly: who knew you were a good dancer Mays.

Mays: Thanks.

Mavis:Dancing is fun.

Molly: Must ask about that mask?

Mays: I only wear this mask when i don'twant to wear my hood, or on nights like this.

Molly: Well you have a good looking body.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Chapter 3:

[Central Island Quarry]

Bill: Man, I'm bored.

Ben: Me too.

Butch: Stop complaining you two.

Terance: Why don't you do some work, then you won't be bored.

Ben: Yeah, like wh...

Steam trooper: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

Everyone looked in the direction of the trooper and saw several Diesel aircraft flying over the quarry and several tanks heading down one of the roads into the quarry.

Butch: BATTLE STATIONS!

The AA guns opened fire on the diesel aircraft while the troops and tanks focused on the land forces. The diesels ground forces were forced to take a narrow road which made them vulnerable to steam attacks. However, diesel bombers were pounding the steamies, the little amount of aircraft the steamies had were trying to take them down. The commanding diesel of this force was Class 40, who enjoyed watching the steamies futile attempts to fight back.

Diesel trooper: Commander, our ground forces are having trouble entering the quarry.

Class 40: Deploy the paratroopers.

Diesel trooper: Yes sir.

Soon, paratroopers were falling from the planes and falling towards the quarry, they opened their parachutes and landed. Then began taking out any resistance. Despite a large amount had been shot while falling, they were able to clear the way for the main ground assault.

Derek: They sent in paratroopers. We need to retreat.

Butch: Agreed.

The steamies began their retreat from the quarry, as the diesel pounded at them. So they were out of the quarry and heading for a nearby base, unfortunately while retreating Ben got hit in the leg.

Ben: i have been hit.

Bill: Don't worry brother let me helpp.

Class 40 was pleased with his progress.

Class 40: Contact Lord 10, tell him we have achieved victory.

[Steam HQ]

Thomas woke up to see Lady snuggled up to him, memories of what they did came to him and he smiled. He felt Lady stir then wake up. She smiled.

Thomas: Morning beautiful.

Lady: Morning. they both kissed Enjoy last night.

Thomas: Yes, you?

Lady: Yes.

Just then, there was a knock on Thomas' door.

Thomas: Who is it?

Mays: Thomas, it's Mays. We need you to come to the briefing room.

Thomas: I'll be there in a few minutes.

When they heard Mays footsteps fade away. Thomas began picking up his clothes, and getting dressed. Lady stayed in the bed, full of disappointment.

Lady: You go first, I'll be out in a few minutes.

Thomas: Ok kisses her love you.

Lady: Love you too.

[Briefing Room]

Thomas entered the briefing room and took a seat. As Henry spoke up.

Henry: Bad news, this morning we lost Central Island Quarry to the diesels. Most of our forces were able to retreat but the rest were killed.

Thomas: Damn, now that only leaves us with one Quarry left.

Mays: What is the name?

Rusty: Blue Mountain Quarry.

Boco: What do we do then?

Edward: We need to get information about what those diesel are up to.

Thomas: Yes, your right. Culdee I want your squad to find out many information about their plans. Harold will drop you off not far from a diesel base.

[Outside]

It was dark as the Culdee Fell sniper squad got onboard Harolds helicopter, while Mays was talking to Molly.

Molly: Be careful Mays.

Mays was staring into her eyes.

Mays: I will Molly.

As Mays got on, the helicopter began to take off and headed for its destination. After 1 hour, they arrived at their destination. Harold landed the helicopter not far from the base. Hidden in the forest.

Harold: So chaps, this is as far as I can go you'll need to walk the rest of the way.

Culdee: Let get moving then.

Soon, they had arrived at the base.

Wilfred: What sort of base is this?

Eric: It's a forwards operations base, we should be able to get some information about what they're up to from the main terminal.

Alaric: Where will the main terminal be?

Eric: In the building with the satellite dish on it.

Mays: How do we get there undetected?

Culdee: We free-run.

So, the squad climb over the walls and climbed up onto the roof tops, and ran across the base over the guards heads. Finally, they reached the communications building. One by one, they snuck inside.

Culdee: Alright, switch to to your side arms, we'll be fighting in close quarters.

They moved quietly through the building, trying to find the main terminal. They nearly got caught by two guards who were talking.

Guard 1: did you hear something.

Guard 2: no i did not.

Guard 1: So, when do you think Project DoomsDay will be ready?

Guard 2: Beats me. I heard that one of the models is complete.

Guard 1: If you ask me I think D10 might be going insane in making these things. Remember that mechanical arm he has after that Steamie blew it off during the prison break.

Guard 2: Yeah.

Culdee: Mays, take them out.

Mays drew two arrows, aimed at the guards head and let them go. The guards drop to the ground, dead.

Patrick: I see why you made the team.

Mays: Thanks.

Culdee: Now then, lets see what they were guarding.

They heading into the room that had been guarded, to find the what they were looking for.

Ernest: This is it, this is the main terminal.

Culdee: Download all of the data, we're not looking through it unless we want to get caught.

Shane Dooiney: I'm on it.

After all of the data had been downloaded, they started their return back to the helicopter. After 20 minutes they were back at the helicopter.

Mays: Harold, it's time to leave.

Harold: Hop on board then chaps, next stop, home.

Another hour later, they were back at HQ. Shane Dooiney ran off to give the data disk to Whiff for him to search through. The rest of the squad when off to relax, Mays, however, went to find Molly. He found her in the break room reading a book. Molly was glad to see that Mays was alright.

Molly: Mays, your alright. hugs him

Mays: Hugs back Told you I would be.

Mays soon saw Emily and James, who was walking a lot better.

Mays: James, your walking better.

James: My wounds have nearly healed, I'll be back out in the field soon.

Emily: By careful this time, I don't want to lose you.

James: I will, babe. they kiss

The next morning, Whiff, Thomas, Mays and the others were in the briefing room. Wiff had some important news.

Whiff: I have some information about Project DoomsDay, It sees to be three extremely powerful weapons the diesels are planning to use against us. It remains unclear as to what they are, or what they do. However, I can tell you that one of the weapons, codenamed 'Weapon X' is being stored in a secret high security bunker. This one seems to be hidden even from most of D10 troops, so with this here, they're security will be extremely higher than normal.

Thomas: Well, it seems we're going to be demolishing a bunker and taking their new toy.

Mays: This gives me a chance to use my explosive arrows.

Thomas: Explosive Arrows?

Mays: Curious are we now, it is my own design the arrow head is made out of TNT and will go off when it touches something.

Gordon: so you make your own arrows.

Mays: yes i do.

Henry: we should succeedd.

Later Mays was in the Break room reading, when Molly sat next to him.

Molly: Mays could i talk to you.

Mays: sure what about?

Molly: do you have feelings for me?

Mays: what do you... Oh of course i do.

Molly: Thats good cause i... i Love you Mays.

Molly hid her face in her hands, she soon started crying Mays then picked up her head and kissed her.

Mays: And i love you Molly.

Molly: Do you mean that Mays?

Mays: Yes i do.

And they kissed again, soon they were making out on the couch.

Molly: I want you to be my first.

Mays: Are you sure?

Molly: Yes!

And with that they continued to make out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Chapter 4:

As Mays and Molly were kissing, Gordon burst in. Ending their moment.

Gordon: You two. Stop Making out and gets some rest. We're leaving first thing in the morning.

Mays: Gordon you just ruined the moment.

Gordon: I don't care.

Mays: Well you should!

Molly: Lets go Mays. glares at Gordon

Soon, they were at their respective rooms. they said good night and went inside. Molly decided to have a wash down. Emily had just finished having a wash down, Rosie was in her night ware and Lady was in bed.

Emily: So how did it go?

Molly: Good, until Gordon ruined it for us.

Rosie: That jerk.

Molly: Yeah. but not to worry next time i will take it much further than just a kiss. Hey, what's wrong with Lady?

Emily: She's feeling sick.

Rosie: Well, that makes three of us with a guy. You have Mays, Emily has James and when this war is over, Thomas will be mine.

Lady: How do you know Thomas is interested in you? He could already have a girlfriend.

Rosie: Don't be daft. Of course Thomas likes me, who else would he go out with?

Lady: I'm just saying what if your not his type!.

Rosie: Of course i am his type.

Emily could tell this was going to start a fight and decided to end it.

Emily: OK, how about we get some sleep and talk about this another time.

Rosie, Lady, Molly: Fine.

Emily was the only one awake, she was thinking about what Lady said.

Emily: Rosie's going to have some tough competition for Thomas.

[Outside]

The next morning, everyone was busy preparing for the assault on the diesel base. Harold, Jeremy and Tiger Moth were checking their aircraft to make sure they were in working order. Captain and Bulstrode were preparing the fleet, making sure everything was ready. The Culdee Fell Sniper Squad was preparing their equipment. The Aresdale Demolition Squad was busy preparing their explosives. The Skarloey Recon Squad were checking there weapons for faults. Thomas was talking battle tactics with Gordon, Skarloey, Culdee, Rex and Mays. In the girls quarters, the girls were looking after Lady, who had threw up during the night.

Emily: Do you what us to get Victor?

Lady: It's probably something I ate.

Molly: Ok but we'll tell Victor to check on you.

So they left to tell Victor.

Victor: It could just be a stomach bug but I will check on her.

Emily: Thanks Victor.

They headed outside to meet the others.

Mays: So Molly are you ready if i return?

Molly: Yes. Both kiss

Thomas: Hey, where's Lady?

Emily: She's sick.

Thomas: Is she ok?

Emily: Yes, Victor said he'll check on her.

Mays had noticed the concern in Thomas' voice, this got him thinking.

Mays:(Thinking) Thomas worried about Lady could they be in love. Nah.

Thomas: Alright, everyone gather round.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered round to hear what Thomas had to say.

Thomas: Now this is going to be one of the toughest battles we have ever had in this war. We have normally got by on raids and the like. But that those tactics are not gonna be much help during an assault. Many of us here unfortunately will not be returning home. But if we work together, we can pull through and we can consider this to be a big 'Fuck You' to the diesels.

Everyone cheered, as it was time to kick the diesels right where it hurts. They all got aboard a helicopter, plane or ship. Soon they were heading for the diesel base.

Thomas: Mays i need you to put the experience you have to help us through this assault

Mays: yes Thomas.

[Diesel Secret Base]

The diesels secret base consisted of a ground base, an airstrip and hangers, and a dockyard for battle ships, but this nothing more than a mask of what was really here. A very large underground bunker had been built to serve as the main base. It was capable of holding 500 land vehicles, 300 aircraft, 200 battleships and 10000 troops. Soon, the steamies forces were approaching the base.

Thomas: All units, commence the attack.

The fleet attacked the dockyard, they had an advantage over the diesels because most of the diesels ships were still docked. The air force continued on to the main base, the fighters planes leading with helicopters then the bombers. Harold landed to drop off the troops after the bombing run.

Harold: Head for the entrance, contact me for support.

They fought their way through the diesel forces to make it to the bunker entrance. When they got there it was heavily guarded.

Diesel Trooper: Steamies. Seal the door.

Thomas: Mays, lets see one of those explosive arrows.

Mays: on it.

Mays drew an explosive arrow and aimed it at the troops, he let go, the arrow soared, hit one trooper and blew up the rest.

Mays: Now for the door.

He fired an explosive arrow at the door. However, the door remained intact, unaffected.

Thomas: Harold we need you to blow open the bunker door.

Harold: Ok, I'm heading to your position. You might want to take cover.

Soon, Harold was hovering in front of the bunker door. Then he fired four missiles at the door, blowing it apart. Then he took off.

Thomas: Lets go.

After finishing off the survivors at the entrance, they continued into the base. With reinforcements constantly coming at them when they had a chance. They entered a small control room, where Mays hacked the computer.

Mays: Ok, Weapon X is being stored in an armory on the level below us. To destroy this base we will have to lay 6 charges at the main reactor. The explosion from that is more than enough to destroy this base and the one above.

Thomas: Ok then, Rex, take your squad and blow up the reactor. The rest of us are going for Weapon X.

As they fought their way down to the armory where Weapon X was, Rex's squad were heading for the main reactor. Soon, they reached it and started to prepare for the explosion. However things were not going so well for the others. The diesels were holding there ground, stopping them from reaching Weapon X.

Mays: Thomas. I'll blow the door open, and you get Weapon X.

Thomas: OK, do it.

Mays: Go to Hell you bastards.

Mays fired an explosive arrow at the door, blowing it open and killing the troopers holding there ground, Thomas dash to the armory. As he went inside a security door closed behind him.

Thomas: 'Great'. Well looks around at the weapons and armor Better find Weapon X.

Computer: Weapon X equip cycle activate.

Thomas: What the f...

Thomas was shocked by several mechanical arms grabbing him and he felt them incase him inside something. Outside the armory door, the steamies were struggling to keep the diesels back while doing so Mays got hit in the shoulder, another bullet hit him in the knee.

Mays: Damn it they got me.

Suddenly, an explosion tore threw the door of the armory. Everyone stopped as they saw a large black robot step through the hole.

Diesel Trooper: Its Weapon X, shoot it.

All of the diesels opened fire against it, but they did very little damage. A machine gun on its shoulder opened fire, killing the whole group. It turned around and looked at the steamies. They were terrified. The helmet of it began to fold in on itself to reveal...Thomas.

James: Thomas!?

Thomas: The one and only.

Mays: What is that thing?

Thomas: This... is Weapon X, it is a highly advanced battle suit, meant to improve the wearers physical abilities and has an inbuilt arsenal of weapons and other gear.

Rex: Guys. This place is ready to blow sky high.

Everyone ran to get to the rally points to get away from the base. The fleet of battleships had began to fall back to avoid the blast and hold back the diesel ships trying to leave. Everyone of the ground troops got onboard a helicopter. Thomas used the suits jet pack to take off and get away. The remaining diesels cheered believing they had defeated the steamies. However, explosions went off everywhere as the reactor detonated. Making the ground base and airstrip collapse into the bunker, and take out the dockyard along with most of the ships. the remaining ships were sunk by the steamies fleet. Everyone cheered as they headed back for HQ.

[Steam HQ]

Meanwhile, Lady was sitting by herself in her quarters, Victor had done a test on her to see what was wrong, which had some startling results. She was nervous about what to do. Soon she heard the sound of helicopters, planes and cheering. She went outside to see those who had returned, praying Thomas was amongst them. She made it outside and saw a lot of familiar faces but not Thomas, Mays with Molly right next to him was taken to Victor. Lady look up and saw a robot land. She gasped when it removed its helmet to be Thomas. She went up to him. Thomas saw her and walked over to her.

Thomas: Feeling better?

Lady: We need to talk.

Thomas noticed how serious she was.

Thomas: Ok, let me drop this off with Harvey, Rocky, Butch and the Breakdown Twins.

Lady: Fine. What is that thing anyway?

Thomas: Weapon X.

After dropping off the suit, they headed for Thomas' quarters. When they got there Thomas was curious what this was about.

Thomas: What's this about Lady?

Lady didn't answer, she was too nervous.

Thomas: Lady?

Lady: Thomas, do you remember the other night?

Thomas: The night we...?

Lady: Yes. The thing is Thomas...I..I'm pregnant.

To Be Continued

 **If you want the part where Thomas and Lady have 'sex' read** steamies vs diesels: under the sheets by steampunkhillbilly. **thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Chapter 5:

Thomas was in complete shock. Lady was pregnant with his child. Hundreds of thoughts were rushing through his head about what to do.

Lady: What are we going to do?

Thomas: We will have to tell the others about us.

Lady: What!?

Thomas: What other options are there?

Lady: You don't understand. I can't have : What do you mean?

Lady: I should have told you this from the start. Thomas, I have powers. The reason I didn't tell anyone is I thought people would see me as a weapon, than a person. Diesel 10 found out about my abilities and tried to get me to follow him. I refused and he had me locked up. When I joined the resistance I wanted to tell somebody, but I was too scared. Thats why I can't have children, they might have powers and suffer like I did.

Thomas: Lady. You are not a thing, you are a living being. I understand why you did not tell me, but you don't have to worry. I love you more than anything, and I will not let anyone harm you or our her

Lady:kisses back Thank you Thomas.

Thomas: Lets head to the brake room, we'll talk about this later.

[Break Room]

Everyone in the break room was in a cheery mood, after stealing the Diesels most powerful weapon and blowing up their base, morale was at an all time high. Bill, Ben and James were playing video games, Mays and Molly were flirting, and Thomas was talking with Harvey.

Thomas: So, what about the suit?

Harvey: There was not a lot to do, we upgraded what we could and gave it a new coat of paint. I think you'll like it.

Suddenly four heavily armed troops entered the break room. Their armor covered their whole body, which consisted of a grey helmet, grey arm and leg armor, and grey body armor. Everyone froze. One of the troops spoke.

Trooper 1: Commander Thomas?

Thomas: Yes.

Trooper 2: Come with us.

And they left.

Henry: What do the Railway Guard want with Thomas?

Mays: Who are the Railway Guard?

Gordon: Their the best of the best.

Jock: Their the toughest of the tough.

Duke: They are the elite forces of the Steam Resistance. They reside in the other side of the yard. With good reason too, their job is to protect the four leaders of the resistance.

Mays: Four leaders?

Edward: They were once the railway controllers of the four railways on Sodor. When Diesel 10 arrived, they rebelled against him, forming the resistance. Rumour has that most of the Railway Guard is whats left of those who were in the first resistance. They are now battle hardened war veterans with a nearly no emotion.

Mays: Wow, I thought it did not matter how much of a battle hardened veteran you were you still had emotion.

[Outside]

The four troops escorted Thomas across the yard to a large fence that surrounded Tidmouth Sheds. A guard was standing at the gate.

Guard: Halt!

They stopped.

Guard: Why is this one here?

Trooper 1: The Leaders want to see him.

Guard: Let me check this out.

He went into a hut and sat at a computer. After a few minutes he came back out.

Guard: Everything checks out, but I need him to hand over his weapons.

Thomas handed over his two pistols and his knife.

Guard: Head on in.

They went into the base. Thomas saw everyone walking around in the same armor. Though they were wearing helmets, Thomas could feel their eyes watching him. Soon the troops stopped in front the shed, they searched Thomas for any weapons they could find. After the search, they sent him in.

Trooper 3: You can head on in.

He entered slowly and saw four men sitting on a semi-circle desk with a chair in front of it. Several guards raised their guns at Thomas.

TM: Lower your weapons.

The guards lowered their weapons.

TFC: Take a seat Thomas.

Thomas: Yes Sir.

TTC: Now then, Thomas. Early this morning you took the troops under your command on a mission to assault a Diesel base.

Thomas: Yes Sir.

TSC: The report also claims that you returned with a diesel superweapon from Project Doomsday and destroyed the base.

Thomas: Yes.

TM: If you are wondering how we get all this information about you, is that we have watched your every move since the prison break, after your fight with D10.

TFC: Back to business. Thomas the reason you are here is because of Weapon X. When you put on that suit, it did a memory scan of your DNA. Making it only operable by you. We believe that the other weapons are of similar design.

Thomas: So is that why I'm here?

TFC: Wait a moment. The other weapons of Project DoomsDay are capable of turning the tide of a battle with in minutes. And we need those weapons to stand a chance. Now until we can get our hands on these weapons, you are the only chance we have of winning. We need you to get the other weapons.

Thomas: Understood Sir.

TSC: Now use Weapon X carefully, We don't know how powerful it is. It could be powerful enough to destroy this whole island. You may now go.

Thomas: Yes Sirs.

TM: also we would like to inform you that we will speak to your newest recruit Mays eventually.

Thomas: Why?

TFC: The reason being, since he served as Diesel 10's butler he may know more about what Diesel 10 is like.

Thomas: I would like to say this about Mays.

TFC: yes?

Thomas: he is an expert archer.

The Four leaders were surprised.

[Steam HQ]

Everyone was in the break room when Hector ran in. He had good news.

Hector: Guys, I think I have found us some support. They're a rival of the Troublesome Trucks, their called the Coaches, they prefer to help people, but they are willing to help us to takedown Diesel 10.

Mays: what type of weapons do they use?

Hector: the 3 leaders of the group are archers, the 3 leaders names are Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta.

Everyone cheered at this news when Thomas came in.

Thomas: Whats happening?

Hector told him and Thomas grinned.

Thomas: Now those Diesels are in trouble.

However, Crankys voice could be heard on the intercom, which put an end to the happy mood.

Cranky: This is an Emergency Briefing. Great Waterton is under attack from Diesel Forces. Repeat, Great Waterton is under attack.

Thomas: Get the Coaches over to Great Waterton as soon as you can Hector.

Hector: Right.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Steamies vs Diesels**

[Diesel HQ]

A Diesel Commander was standing in front of a fuming Diesel 10 and his commanders. Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Arry, Bert, Class 40, D199, Old Stuck Up, 10751, 31120, Dennis, Norman, Paxton, Sidney(diesel).

Diesel Commander: P-P-Please forgive me, L-L-Lord 10.

D10: FORGIVE YOU! You lost Weapon X to the steamies, and you let them destroy a secret base.

The commander shivered with fear. The other commanders grinned evilly to each other.

Diesel Commander: P-P-Please Lord 10, le...

D10: ENOUGH! Splodge, take him to the Chamber.

Splodge: Okay Boss.

Diesel Commander: No. Please Lord 10, not the Chamber. NO. NO. NOOO!

D10: I will return.

[1 hour later]

Diesel 10 returned from the chamber, wiping some blood off Pinchy.

Diesel: What did you do with his remains?

D10: I kept him alive. He is a loyal pet. I might still have some use for him.

Dennis: What did you have in mind?

D10: I have sent him down to Den and Dart to be fixed up. Also I have decided to have him and his forces attack Great Waterton.

Arry: What will that achieve?

D10: A distraction.

[2 hours later-Steam HQ]

Flynn: This is an Emergency Briefing. Great Waterton is under attack from Diesel Forces. Repeat, Great Waterton is under attack.

Thomas: Get the Coaches over to Great Waterton as you can Hector.

Everyone else ran to get suited up. Before Thomas could go, Harvey stopped him.

Harvey: Lets suit you up with the new weapon x.

Thomas: Alright.

They headed to the workshop. Inside, Rocky, Butch and the Breakdown twins were working on different gear.

Thomas: So, where's my new toy?

A diesel technician named Works(the works diesel) entered. Works had also defected to the steamies side and was capable of understanding the most complicated of diesel technology.

Works: We finished the upgrades, but you gonna have to wear this. [hands it to Thomas]

Thomas: What is it.

Works: It is a jumpsuit specially designed to grant the wearer full mobility while in the suit. Also due to the modifications to the suit, it protects the wearer from damage to skin.

Thomas got change into the jumpsuit and stood in the center of the workshop.

Works: Ok, Thomas. We have made away for the suit to be equipped, using a similar way in the bunkar.

Soon, mechanical arms were encasing Thomas' body with the battle suit. After 5 minutes the suit was equipped. The suit now had an electric blue paint job, twin fold in swords on the arms, a mini missile launcher in the right arm, a small flame thrower in the left arm, a pistol storage in the right leg, the jetpack was faster, an inbuilt communicator and more advanced targeting computer.

Works: OK. Take off.

Thomas took off in the suit and headed for Great Waterton. While the others were still getting ready.

[Great Waterton]

Great Waterton was taken over by the Steam Engines when the war started and had served as the main base of operations for front line assaults. The troops stationed here were under the command of Commanders Stanley, Bear and Sir Handel.

The Steam Engines were doing well in keeping back the Diesels, but they needed support to help them as they knew they could not hold out against the Diesels for long. Thomas soon arrived at the Great Waterton and landed. A squad of Diesels were shooting at the commanders locations. He took out the squad with several rounds of his machine gun on his shoulder. After killing them, he spoke to the commanders.

Bear: So this is weapon x.

Sir Handel: It's a good thing you came along when you did.

Thomas: What's the situation?

Stanley: We're holding the Diesels back, but they keep pounding us. We can't hold out against this kind of assault for long. Thier commander is apparently right behind their frontline, if you can take him out, they will become disorganised and forced to retreat.

Thomas: Ok.

While they were discussing their plan, a Diesel Spy was watching them. The spy ran back to the commander. Soon he was standing behind a man in black full body armour, with orange-red eye lenses on the helmet.

Spy: Its the Steamie with weapon x. Commander 'Faceless'.

Faceless spoke with a raspy monotone voice.

Faceless: Good. He will suffer for his disrespect to Lord 10.

Spy: Sir, I'll have our troops take him out.

Faceless: No. I want to extract my revenge personally.

Thomas was dashing through Great Waterton, taking down as many diesels as he could while trying to find the commander. Suddenly a figure in black armour landed in front of him.

Thomas: Who are you?

Faceless: I am Commander Faceless, of the 66th diesel assault force.

Thomas: Not very impressive.

Faceless: And I will make you pay for your disrespect to Lord 10.

Thomas: Incase you haven't notice, I'm in one of your battle suits.

Suddenly, four robotic tentacles appeared from his back, a blade shot out of his right arm, and his left hand dropped to reveal a gun built into his arm.

Thomas: Oh shit.

Faceless fired several bullets at him. Thomas took to the air, while Faceless used his tentacles to throw a burnt out car at him. Thomas dodged, it and fire several bullets. He took cover on the roof of a building, but he was shocked when Faceless was jumped onto the roof.

Thomas: Let me guess. Another weapon from Project DoomsDay?

Faceless: Wrong!

As they continued their fight. The diesels were pushing back the Steam Engines, it looked like they were going to lose, when a large amount of air craft flew over with soldiers parachuting out of the planes. The Coaches had arrived.

Faceless: WHAT?

Thomas: Looks like you've lost.

Faceless: NEVER!

After what seemed like forever, Faceless was able to get one of his tentacles around Thomas' leg. He picked him up and threw him into a wall. Thomas went straight through and landed hard. Faceless walked slowly over Thomas, confident. However, Thomas activated his blade and grabbed a sledge hammer. Swiftly, he got up, turned around, cut off one of the tentacles with his blade and smashed the sledgehammer into Faceless' face. The helmet shattered from the blow. Thomas then grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Faceless slide down the wall, alive, but broken. Thomas looked at the helmet and removed it. He was shocked by what he saw. Faceless' face was full of cuts and scars, some were fresh while others were old but had been opened again by the battle. Pieces of his flesh were missing and there were large burns all over.

Thomas: What the hell happened to you?

Faceless: Lord 10 punished me with most of these wounds for my failurer. He would have killed me if it weren't for my loyalty. He had these machines built into my body, and gave me the name Faceless.

Thomas: How can you be loyal to him?

Faceless: He is power. All of you will die by his hand.

Thomas: Enough.

Thomas drew his pistol pointed it at Faceless.

BANG

Faceless was dead. Thomas went back to the Commanders to inform them of Faceless' death. When he got back, he saw three girls with bows and arrows.

Thomas: Annie? Clarabel?

Annie and Clarabel: Thomas?

Thomas: It's been to long.

Annie: I know.

Clarabel: What do you have on?

Henrietta: Names Henrietta Thomas.

Thomas: Nice to meet you.

Bear: You know them?

Thomas: Yeah, their old friends.

Annie: Childhood friends to be exact.

Stanley: What about the diesel commander?

Thomas: Dead. He was completely loyal to D10 even after how he was tortured and used as a tool.

Bear: We'll get his remains soon. The diesels will be retreating if they know whats good for them.

Henrietta: They're out numbered.

Suddenly, an emergency message was heard.

Mays: (over radio) This is Mays with an Emergency distress signal. We are under attack by the Diesels and there commander 10751. Repeat we are under attack.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Mays: (over radio) This is an Emergency distress signal. We are under attack by an Army of Diesels and their Commander 10751. Repeat we are under attac...

(Cuts off in static)

Thomas: You guys will have to finish off the remaining Diesels. I'm going back to Tidmouth.

Bear: Don't worry, this will be quick.

Annie: we are going with Thomas to Tidmouth.

Clarabel: Henrietta take the girls in the Aircrafts and head to Tidmouth, when you are done here.

Henrietta: Will do.

Thomas took off and headed for Tidmouth with Annie, and Clarabel following him, he tried contacting the base with his communicator.

Thomas: Base. This is Thomas. What's happening?

Nothing but static.

Thomas: Repeat. This is Thomas. Do you copy?

Cranky: Thomas. Its Cranky. We (static) hold them bac(static). Entire Railway Guard is here (static) too many diesels. (Ends in static)

Thomas: Hold on. I'll be there soon.

[Tidmouth-Steam HQ]

Tidmouth was now a complete warzone. The Diesels had sent a large assault force to take out the heart of the Steam Engines Resistance. The Steam Engines were trying to hold them off but these Diesels were destroying them. The Railway Guard was busy defending Tidmouth Sheds, but even they were struggling.

Cranky: Guys. The communications antenna is damaged. I can't call in more back up.

Mays: I got a distress signal out before we lost all transmission.

Cranky: that is good.

James: Alright, we get to the antenna and get it up and running. Lets go.

They headed outside and moved to the antenna, they fought through a few diesels with a lot of difficulty.

Mays: BoCo?

BoCo: What is it Mays?

Mays: You don't think these Diesel Troops are part of...?

BoCo: I hope not. You remember how they were.

Mays: To well my friend, to well,Having to serve there asses.

Soon they arrived at the antenna not without losing some of their own troops, permanently Mays fired a few Explosive arrows at the Squad blowing them up.

James: Ok, Butch, Harvey. Do what you can to fix this thing up.

Butch and Harvey got to work repairing the antenna while everyone else was protecting them.

Arthur: Where are they coming from?

Mighty: Forget where they're coming from, what does it take to kill them?

Then Mays passed out after getting hit in the head with a bullet.

Cranky: Get Mays out of here and take him to Victor.

These Diesels wore black and red armour that covered their entire body, similar to The Railway Guard, so Arthur and MightyMac took Mays to Victor.

Arthur: Victor we have another wounded one here.

Victor: How did Mays get hurt?

Mighty: Bullet to the head.

And with that they left to fight.

Victor: now lets get this hood of so i can see the damage.

But when he took it off he got the shock of his life.

Keven: what happen to his face?

Victor: Don't know, now lets get to work and try to remove that bullet.

Meanwhile on the roof.

Harvey: Guys we've got the antenna fixed.

Percy: Great, now what?

James: We hold the Diesels back.

Gordon: We can't fucking hold the Diesels back with out air support.

James grabbed his walkie talkie and contacted Harold.

James: Harold, we need air support know.

Harold: Ok, I'm coming.

Harold flew over and fired several missiles and bullets at the Diesels but he had troubles of his own. A Diesel fighter and seen him and was after him.

Harold: I've got to go chaps.

The jet fired two missiles at him, he did his best to avoid them but they hit the back of the helicopter. He span out of control and crashed it to a warehouse.

James: Harold. Come in. Harold.

Gordon: James. Focus on these guys his minigun

They continued to fight the Diesels but were struggling. Suddenly, three missile hit the Diesels, killing most of them.

Butch: Who was that?

Then Thomas landed.

James: Who else owns a battle suit?

Thomas: Whats happening?

Gordon: We were preparing to leave for Great Waterton when we were attacked, the whole Railway Guard has come here to fight them off but we are still struggling.

Thomas: Ah hell.

James: Harold. Come in, will you.

Harold: James, I'm ok. I've crashed into a warehouse beside Tidmouth Sheds.

James: Go to the Railway Guard for help.

Harold: I can't.

James: Why not?

Harold: Their losing.

The Railway Guard had been trying take down the Diesels but were struggling so they had to call in all Railway Guard forces across the island. However, with the whole guard here they were still losing.

Thomas: We've got to help them.

They headed for Tidmouth Sheds when they received a distress signal.

Rosie: Anyone, please, we need help, the Diesels have us surrounded.

Thomas: Change of plans.

They headed for the other side of Tidmouth to help the others. When they got there Thomas fired his machine gun at the several Diesels, killing them. They regrouped with the others.

Billy: Good thing you guys came when you did.

Percy: What's the situation?

Rosie: We have been holding off the Diesels here, but they keep coming at us.

Gordon: I've got a plan.

He explained his plan to the others.

Gordon: Everyone know what to do?

While everyone held off the diesels, Gordon, James, Henry, Murdoch and Emily snuck around to a fuel tanker near the Diesels.

Gordon: Climb up and open the tanker, James.

Emily: Be careful James.

James: Come on Babe, aren't I always? Wait, don't answer that.

James climb up the tanker and proceeded to open it. However the Diesels saw him, but the others distracted them from killing him. Soon, the tanker was open.

James: Alright Drops down its open.

Gordon, Henry and Murdoch went behind the tanker and pushed it over. It fell and gallons of fuel poured out, flooding the Diesels. James grabbed the incinerator rifle of a dead Diesel and fired at the puddle. The flame from the puddle consumed most of the Diesels while Gordon finished the others off with his minigun. They regrouped with the others.

Emily: You were amazing James. Remind me to reward you tonight.

James: Oh I will.

Thomas: Give it a rest you two. We need to help the Railway Guard.

Rosie: Lady and some of the others already went to help them.

Thomas: That doesn't change a thing.

They arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, but were shocked at what they saw. Most of the yard was filled with craters and the Railway Guard was struggling to fight the Diesels. They fought threw the Diesels and headed for the shed. They got closer. And closer. And closer. But then.

BOOM

A squad of Diesels came out of the shed with several prisoners. The four leaders, Salty, Mavis, Bert, Ivo Hugh, Fergus, Molly, and Lady.

Thomas: LADY!

Thomas charged at the squad. He didn't care if he would die. He didn't care if the Diesels won. The only thing he could think about was saving Lady. One of the squad noticed Thomas and drew an odd looking rifle and aimed it at Thomas.

Henry: That is a Pulse Rifle.

He fired a large blue beam that hit Thomas. Lady watched in horror. Thomas felt like every inch of him was burning but he carried on. The Diesel fired again. Thomas felt weak, the suit was malfunctioning but he struggled on. The Diesel fired one last time. Thomas was struggling to stand, the suit was now shutting down, increasing the amount of weight he had to carry, the pain was immense. He took one more step. Then collapsed.

Lady: THOMAS!

They put her on the helicopter with the others and took off. Soon the Diesel began to retreat. They had done their job. Now they didn't need to stay. The Diesels bombed out Tidmouth to stop the Steamies from fighting them back.

10751: Tell Lord 10. We have done what he has asked.

Trooper: Yes sir.

Thomas was carried back to the ruins of Tidmouth Station to rest, while the others planned what to do next.

Gordon: Mays will not be happy when he gets up.

Rosie: why.

Henry: they took Molly, and Mays is in love with her.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Everyone was moving through the piles of rubble, trying to find any working equipment that survived the attack. Victor and Kevin were treating the wounded and Harvey, Rocky, Butch, Works and the Breakdown Twins were fixing whatever equipment they could. Gordon, BoCo, Hector, Rex, Culdee and Skarloey were planning what to do.

[Briefing Room-or whats left on it]

Hector: Where did those diesels come from?

Gordon: Wherever they came from, they were tough.

BoCo: They're the 000 Elite Combat Legion. Also known as the Triple Zero, or the Shadow Legion. They serve as D10's personal legion. D10 must have had an detachment put under temporary command of 10751 to attack Tidmouth.

Culdee: Why didn't he do this sooner?

BoCo: He only uses them as his bodyguard or for raids. He never uses them to gain territory as it would force him to leave those troops out of action, making the legion less effective

Skarloey: Ok. Now we need to think about our current situation. We can't use Tidmouth as our main base, we need to find where they have taken the prisoners and free them.

Everyone: Agreed.

There was a knock on the door.

Rex: Enter.

Then, to their surprise, in came Thomas and Mays.

Gordon: I thought you two were supposed to be resting.

Mays: Thomas was, not me.

Thomas: I'm not going to rest until I find and free the prisoners and Lady.

Mays: I have to save Molly, I was supposed to protect her, and I failed her.

Gordon: How do you expect to save them?

Thomas: Mays, do you have any idea where they would be?

Mays: No, sorry. D10 kept a lot of things secret that only the Shadow Legion knew about, (Sadly) now if you don't mind i am going to work on more Arrows.

He said and left.

Thomas: Hector, I want you to find the information of where they were taken.

Hector: That will not be easy.

Thomas: Just do it, James and Emily i want you to go see if Mays needs help.

James: ok.

Culdee: Thomas, we don't have a base.

Thomas: Have all of the equipment collected and tell the troops to leave. We are going to use Knapford Station as our new main base.

Gordon: Oh fuck. I have to see Spencer again.

Thomas: Stop complaining Gordon.

Then he left to find Harvey.

Rex: Whats wrong with him?

Hector: I better get back to the Diesels Main Base.

[Tidmouth Sheds Ruins]

Harvey, Rocky, Butch, Works and the Breakdown Twins were scavenging for working gear and trying to repair what gear they could.

Thomas: Harvey, what's the damage to the suit?

Harvey: Unfortunately, most of the systems are damaged and some components need replacing and we can't do it here.

Thomas: Shit.

Trooper: Sirs. All equipment has been collected.

Harvey: Very good.

Trooper: Sir, there also seems to be a large underground hanger outside of Tidmouth.

Thomas: Show us.

[Outside Tidmouth]

Thomas and Harvey were standing in front of a large sealed door of the hanger that was built into the hill.

Thomas: Get this door open.

Trooper: Yes Sir.

Harvey: I'll stay and contact you when it is open.

Thomas: Thanks Harvey.

[Knapford Station]

They Steamies from Tidmouth arrived at Knapford Station and started to unload all of their equipment.

Spencer: What the hell are you lot doing here?

Gordan: Shut the fuck up Spencer.

Mays felt them about ready to start a fight, so he got in between them.

Mays: No fighting save it for the battle field.

Spencer: Who are you?

Mays: My name is Mays.

Gordon: Tidmouth has just been devastated by the Diesels, now we are going to use Knapford as the new main base. Now you can agree or I break your face, and I prefer to break your face.

Spencer: Fine. Cousin.

Mays: Ok, I was not expecting that.

Spencer: So tell me Mays what type of weapons do you use?

Mays: I am a skilled archer.

After hearing this, Spencer was impressed.

[1 hour later]

Works: Thomas, we have been able to refit the armor of the Railway Guard and Shadow Legion for our troops, and Harvey has opened the door to that hanger.

Thomas: What was inside it?

Works: A squadron of five extremely advanced aircraft, three just as powerful helicopters and a giant heavily armed jet plane capable of carrying 100 paratroopers.

Thomas: Great.

[Diesel HQ]

Hector returned to the Diesel HQ, trying to find out information on the prisoners. When 2 Trucks (Fred), (Rickety) spoke to him.

Fred: Hector.

Hector: What?

Rickety: Boss is looking for you and he is extremely pissed off.

Hector went to see Scruffy. He found him in D10s office with Spiteful breakvan, D10, Diesel and 10751.

Scruffy: (pissed) Where the hell were you?

Hector: I went hunting for Steamies.

Spiteful: Found any this time?

Hector: Like you could find any.

Scruffy: Enough!. I don't want my two best men killing each other. Its bad for business.

Diesel: Anyway, lets continue with this meeting.

10751: Yes. I am pleased to announce that the assault on Tidmouth was a success. I was able to take the four leaders along with some others as prisoners. Also, the so-called Railway Guard was destroyed and that Tidmouth was bombed to weaken the Steamies.

D10: Excellent. This will greatly weaken the Steam Engines Resistance without proper leadership.

Diesel: Wouldn't they be able to chose a new leader?

D10: True. But they will not be as strong without the four leaders.

Hector: Where will the prisoners be kept? As it is obvious that the Steamies will try to free them.

D10: The Leaders will be kept at my fortress, while the others will be sent to Misty Island to be used as Labour. Scruffy, I want several of your troops to be stationed at the prison.

Scruffy: Very well. Don't worry, I'll make sure that traitor Toad and his followers don't get involved, and that those fucking coaches will not get involved.

Hector: Toad?

Scruffy: A cowardly traitor who didn't like what we were doing and left with a large group of others.

Hector: Interesting.

[1 hour later]

Thomas was resting on the roof of Knapford Station, holding a small ring in his hand. He was thinking of Lady.

Thomas: I'm sorry, my love. I should have been there to protect you.

Suddenly, he heard Mays.

Mays: Thomas, Hector has got some information about where the diesels took the prisoners.

Thomas: Lets go then, you know Mays you have been very useful to us and we might have you become our new Leader/ Commander.

Mays: No thanks. I'm a lot of things, but a Leader is not one of them, now a commander i can Handle.

Thomas: We will find a way to repay you.

Mays: Thomas you must know that i have been in this war longer then the troops you command, even longer then you have.

Thomas: Interesting.

[Briefing Room]

Hector: D10 is keeping the Leaders at his fortress, and the others are being kept at a prison camp on Misty Island.

Mays: I have never heard of that place, must have been a recent prison.

Thomas: We better get ready.

Hector: Wait. D10 has increased security around the prison.

Thomas: Argh SHIT!

Hector: I have good news though. There is another traitor called Toad, he has a group of followers who might be willing to help us, if we can find them.

Thomas: Fine. Start preparing for the assault. We have three days to be ready and find Toad.

Annie: we will stay and help you guys.

Clarabel: that is right.

Henrietta: Thomas is it all right if we work with Mays?

Thomas: Sure.

Mays: I don't have a problem with it, working with other archers might be good for me.

Thomas: Good. Now lets move.

Everyone: Yes Sir.

So Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta went with Mays to help make new arrows.

Mays:(sighing) It will be hard to make new arrows without my workshop.

Henrietta: Let me tell you a bit about us and what we do.

Mays: ok.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Steamies vs Diesels**

So Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta told Mays about there group. As the Steam Engines prepared for the assault on Misty Island.

Annie: We dislike the trucks.

Clarabel: They destroyed our main base.

Annie: Witch is why we formed the Coaches.

Henrietta: Are group helps people in need, danger, and to rebel against the trucks.

Annie: The members in are group are all girls.

Clarabel: No perverted, selfish men.

Mays: And I make my own arrows.

Clarabel: What process do you use?

Mays: it is a simple form of alchemy.

Annie: Also we help people who suffer from wars and poverty.

Mays: Interesting, you like the soda?

Henrietta: it is good.

[3 days till attack]

The next morning, Thomas was talking with the technicians.

Break: We have reconfigured most of the armor for our troops, but instead of leaving it plain steel grey. Why don't they customize their suits of armor? You know, different colours and markings to suit them.

Down: Not a bad idea, bro?

Thomas: Fine, what about the aircraft's?

Harvey: The fighters and helicopters are operational, but the jet needs work.

Thomas: And the battle-suit?

Rocky: Still needs work.

[Misty Island Prison]

Lady felt like her head was splitting, she had woke up on a cold surface, she was in pain. She looked around and saw a figure leaning over her.

Voice: Are you ok?

Lady: Who are you?

(figure leans in closer)

Lady: please don't hurt me.

Voice: I ain't going to hurt you, My name is Belle, and yours?

Lady: Mines Lady.

Molly: Lady, is that you?

Lady: Molly. Where are you?

Molly: I'm in the cell opposite you with Mavis. Where are the others?

Ivo Hugh: We're here, don't worry.

Fergus: Where are we?

Bash: Your in the...

Dash:...Misty Island Prison.

Ferdinand: Thats right.

Bert: And you are?

Bash: I'm Bash.

Dash: I'm Dash.

Ferdinand: I'm Ferdinand. The two in that cell are Old Wheezy and Hee-Haw, they don't talk.

Flynn: Names Flynn.

Salty: So what happens here?

Belle: The Diesels use us as slaves, we cut down trees for them to use.

Flynn: But we have a plan.

[2 days till attack]

Hector: Thomas, I've found a possible lead on Toad.

Thomas: Follow it.

Bertie: Thomas, we need more vehicles and more weaponry.

Thomas: Convert any vehicles you can into fighting machines. We'll think about weaponry later.

[Misty Island]

Guard: Wake up scum! Get moving!

The prisoners walked outside in single file. There they picked up their tools and went to work cutting down the trees. Lady however, was struggling due to her pregnancy.

Guard: Work harder you scum!

But Lady could not work harder.

Molly: Lady. Are you ok?

Lady: No. Molly. Will you promise not to tell anyone?

Molly: I promise.

Lady: I'm pregnant. And Thomas is the farther.

Molly: Your pregnant!

Guard: Hey! You two! Stop talking and get back to work!

They went back to work but Molly didn't drop the topic.

Molly: Does Thomas know?

Lady: Yes.

Molly: We have to tell the others.

Lady: But you promised.

Molly: But you should not be here.

Guard: Hey Magots!, did i not say to stop talking!, Now if i hear another word from either of you two i will have you taken out into the woods and hang you by the neck.

Lady and Molly shivered at this threat. Later, they were in the canteen, eating a watery gruel. The group were discussing their plan.

Mavis: So, Lady's pregnant?

Molly: Yes.

Flynn: You now what this means?

Salty: What?

Flynn: We need start the riot a lot sooner.

Bash: We better tell the other prisoners.

Belle: Also we need to make our weapons quicker.

[1 day till attack]

Thomas: So, is the jet operational?

Harvey: Unfortunately no.

Works: Your battle suit also still needs repairs.

Thomas: Do what you can.

Hector (over radio): Thomas, I've found Toad and his followers. They've agreed to help us.

Thomas: Finally, some good news.

[Misty Island Prison]

Belle: Is everything ready?

Flynn: Nearly. We still need a few more explosives and the keys to our cell block.

Molly: How about a distraction?

Salty: Arhh. Leave it up to me and Ferdinand.

Ferdinand: Thats right.

Later, in the canteen, everyone was having their only meal of the day. Ferdinand was carrying his bowl of gruel when he walked into Salty. Spilling it everywhere.

Ferdinand: Oi! What do you think you are doing? pushes Salty

Salty: Fuck off! pushes back

Soon, the two were fighting, the other prisoners gathered round shouting 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'. The guards came to break it up.

Guard: Come on you two break it up!.

Ferdinand: You won't find any love here, Diesel Salty in the face

One of the guards grabbed them but was thrown into the crowd. Bash used this time to take his keys and succeeded. The other guards grabbed them and pulled them apart. They were told to take them to their cells and leave them their. After the guards were gone, Salty and Ferdinand congratulated each other.

[Day of the attack]

The Steam Engines had finish their preparations and were heading to Misty Island with their fleet. They could not get the jet operational so they had to continue with out it.

Works: Thomas, the suit still needs repairs.

Thomas: I don't care.

Thomas had to put on his battle suit manually and activate it. He didn't listen to anyone. He was going to save Lady at the cost his own life. While at the prison, the prisoners were planning to start their riot.

[Misty Island Prison]

Flynn: Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes.

Flynn had just finished arming the bomb and backing away when a guard entered.

Guard: What the fu..

BOOM!

The bomb went off, killing the guard. Fergus picked up his rifle and everyone charged out and found one of the riot armory's. They opened it and equipped themselves with whatever they could find. Soon, explosions were going off around the prison as the prisoners broke out, killed their guards and armed themselves. It wasn't long before the Steam Engines and Toad and his followers arrived to help the prisoners.

[Wardens Office]

Guard: Boss. The prisoners are revolting. They have raided several armory's all ready, and there are Steam Engines helping them out.

Warden: Contact Lord 10. Tell him we need the Shadow Legion.

[Diesel HQ]

Diesel: Lord 10, Misty Island is under attack.

D10: Diesel, take a detachment of the Shadow Legion, and try out our new toy.

Diesel: grins evilly Yes, my lord.

[Misty Island]

Soon the Shadow Legion arrived and was putting up a fight for the Steamies, but Thomas used his suit to tear through them, literally in some cases. It wasn't long till he found the prisoners, but before he could reach them,several bolts of lighting struck the ground near him. He looked around and Diesel in another battle suit that was black, had two swords (one on each arm), a machine gun on his left shoulder and a glowing blue energy pack that produced electricity.

Diesel: Thomas. Meet Weapon Y.

The two of them fought through out the entire prison. Diesel was able to fire a bolt electricity at Thomas. It struck Thomas and threw him into a wall. He saw a pulse rifle, he grabbed it and fired it at Diesel. But Diesel just laughed.

Thomas: How?

Diesel: This suit is built with the ability to reduce damage from a pulse rifle.

They continued their fight. Thomas was again knocked into a wall. The prisoners made their way to the Steamies but they were shot at by Diesel. Lady was cut off from the others, Diesel walked slowly up to her and pointed his left blade at her throat. Suddenly, a log knocked Diesel back away from her. He looked and saw Thomas aiming a missile at him.

Thomas: See you in hell.

He fired the missile which threw Diesel through a wall. Diesel removed the suit and limped away, leaving it behind. Thomas picked up Lady and carried her bridal style back to Steamies with Weapon Y in tow.

Lady: I love you.

Thomas: I know.

Thomas took Lady to Victor to check over and left to join the others in the battle, Bertie was running over the Diesels and dropping off troops in his armoured bus, Jack and the Pack were using their construction vehicles against the Diesels. Tiger Moth was using the his new fighters to destroy the enemy fighters while Harold was trashing Diesel land forces with his helicopter.

Molly: Mays Help me.

She was surrounded by Guards.

Mays: GRRR!

Growled Mays as he ran up to the Guards and killed each one of them.

Thomas: They can't hold for out for longer, keep pushing them back.

In wasn't long till the Diesels were retreating and Misty Island was under the control of the Steam Engines. Back at the Steam HQ, everyone was talking to Toad.

Toad: I was happy to help, we don't act like Scruffy and the others.

Thomas: Belle I am pleased to tell you that you can join the resistance as part of the Misty Island Assault squad.

Belle: Do the...

Henry: We told them already.

Belle: Just so you know, Flynn was the Leader of the riot.

Annie: Thomas we want to join you guys.

Thomas: Alright, you can become are group of archers with the help of Mays.

Culdee: I can gladly let Mays join your group of archers.

Lady: And thank you for your help.

Mays: I think we have found our new Leader.

Thomas: I thought you didn't want to be Leader.

Mays: Not me. You!

Thomas: Me?!

Mays: You've handled things well when we lost the four leaders, so you should be in charge.

Thomas: Err...ok.

Molly: Hey Mays want find a place to be alone?

Mays: you know it.

Both kiss

Thomas: Mays since i am being named the new leader for now, that means you will become a permanentCommanderr.

Everyone: YAY MAYS!

Mays: thanks. Oh Thomas don't you want to ask Lady an important question?.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Thomas: Thanks for reminding me Mays.

So Thomas took Ladys Hand.

Thomas: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lady will you marry me.

He pulled out a box with a ring and showed it to her.

Lady: (Happy) yes I will marry you Thomas.

Everyone Cheered as they kissed. Rosie however was upset and she stormed out of the room, tears welling in her eyes.

Mavis: oh dear.

Henry: one of us must see what is wrong with Rosie.

So Oliver left to find her, meanwhile Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta were resting.

Annie: it is good to relax once in a while.

Clarabel: your right Sister.

Then Mays voice came over the intercom.

Mays: I need every one to come to the briefing room right away.

Soon everyone was in the briefing room.

Mays: Now any one have any plans on getting the four leaders back?

Duck: lets attack Diesel HQ.

Mays: I see one problem with that.

Duck: and that would be?

Mays: knowing Diesel 10 If we did a straight assault he could kill them before we got to them.

Gordon: what else are you going to discuss?

Mays: aw, now I think we should rebuild Tidmouth.

Henry: that will take a long time to do.

Mays: that is why we wont start until we save The four leaders, or if we win the war.

Thomas: We will have to push the Diesels back. Don't forget they control 70% of Sodor, and that his fortress is on the other side of the island.

Mays: Unfortunately, you have a point, but i have good news.

Neil: And what would that be?

Mays: if memory serves, Diesel 10 built underground tunnels, each base under Diesel control has at least one tunnel that leads to the Diesel (HQ).

Thomas: It is to risky to head underground and use the tunnels we don't know how safe they are.

[Diesel HQ]

Diesel was standing infront of D10, he was still wounded from the battle.

Diesel: My apologies, Lord 10.

D10: (upset) You lost weapon Y and failed to stop the Steamies from taking Misty Island. I find it hard to forgive you.

Diesel: I understand.

D10: But, seeing that you have been an excellent second-in-command. I have decided to spare you.

Diesel: Thank you, my lord.

D10: now Splodge i need you two to check in on the Four Leaders of the Stemies every so often.

Splodge: Yes Lord 10.

Diesel 10: And make sure they are well fed.

[Steam HQ]

Rosie was standing outside Knapford Station. She was both upset and angry, Thomas and Lady were getting married.

Rosie: That bitch! How dare she steal him from me! Thomas should have asked me to marry him. Lady must have done something to get him.

Oliver: Rosie. Are you ok?

Rosie: No!

Oliver: Come on! Can't you be happy for them, after all Lady is pregnant.

Rosie: What?!

Oliver: Lady is pregnant with Thomas' child.

Rosie: That fucker!, She is so dead now!

Rosie said as she stormed off.

Toby: You do realise that you have added wood to the fire.

Oliver: Oh fuck.

The next day Mays was sitting with Molly on the roof of Knapford Station.

Molly: We sure did have fun last night didn't we?

Mays: we sure did.

and they kissed.

Thomas was talking with Harvey about the battle suits.

Harvey: Good news. You know how your battle suit was damaged, well with Weapon Y, we were able to repair and upgrade your suit with what was left of the weapon Y suit, you basically destroyed it. It is now capable of releasing an electric charge through these cables and no longer suffers from a shot from a pulse rifle.

Thomas: Excellent. But will you be able to rebuild Weapon Y.

Works: Unfortunately, no.

[Diesel HQ]

D10: What is the status on Weapon Z?

Technician: We have nearly finished the armour.

D10: Did you get the new plans for it?

Technician: Yes.

D10: Good. Remember, I don't want this weapon to suffer like the other two.

Technician: Yes, my lord.

D10: (Grins) This will make sure the Steamies can't operate it.

Technician: Also, Weapon Omega has begun its development stage.

D10: Prefect. HeheHehe

[Steamie HQ]

Thomas: I think we should reclaim Center Island Quarry.

Thomas said to Mays, Culdee, Mike, Jack, and Duke.

Jack: are you sure Leader?

Thomas: Yes i am sure, tell every one we will leave for Center Island Quarry tomorrow. Mays your leading the assault.

Mays: Yes sir.

So they went to tell the others, meanwhile Rosie was still fuming.

Rosie: it is so unfair!.

Molly: don't worry i am sure you will find someone else.

Rosie: (angry) Like there is some one out there! Besides Lady just gave her body to Thomas. She doesn't love him. She just wanted to sleep with him.

Molly: Lady loves him just as much as Thomas loves her.

Meanwhile Mays was doing some practicing with Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, when he got a call on his cell.

Mays: Hmmm you don't say, alright.

Annie: who was that?

Mays: My friend, he's a General in the Royal Army, unfortunately they can't help us.

[Misty Island]

Though under Steam Engine control, a few Diesels were left behind on the island and forced to hide, but they were executed by the steamies.

Ferdinand: Guys we have found the bunker the Diesels were using, we killed them and found a lot of artillery, armour, guns and ammo. This can help us take back more of Sodor.

Dash: will...

Bash: inform HQ.

[Steam HQ]

Dash: so there's enough firepower...

Bash: there to push the diesels back.

Thomas: Hpmh, I think its time we fought back.

Belle: we will be ready for tomorrow.

Thomas: Ok Thomas out.

Trooper: Leader we almost have that jet operational.

Thomas: Good we are going to need it for tomorrow, and make sure your well equip.

Trooper: Yes sir.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Steamies vs Diesels**

So the next day every one was getting ready for the battle.

Mays: All right Culdee I want your group to be stationed at every entrance/exit point at the Quarry.

Culdee: Yes Mays.

Soon they were getting on the jet, Harold, Tiger-moth, and Jeremy were set and ready to go, soon they were close to the Quarry.

Mays: is every one ready?

Duncan: Yes.

So the Jet landed near one of the entrance's.

Mays: Attack!.

They charged in and started to fight catching the Diesel's off guard, but they were able get themselves organised and were holding their ground.

D-Trooper: Sir, the Steamies are moving in from the west entrance.

D7101: Have all of the artillery fire at the entrance, and find out who there commander on this assault is.

D-Trooper: Yes sir.

The artillery was positioned and was firing at the Steamies.

Duncan: Commander Mays, enemy artillery is pounding at our forces.

Mays: Is it possible to push through?

S-Trooper: Negative.

Mays: Well keep fighting.

The Steamies struggled to push through the bombardment of shells and rockets, but they were hardly making progress. Soon they were routed back to the entrance and feared they would have to retreat soon.

Mays: How are we going to be able to break through?

Duncan: I have a plan.

Duncan: Lets rain shit on these bastards.

Bombs fell from the jet as its guns fired at the ground, Harold fired missiles at their vehicles and Tigermoth and his squadron took down their fighters. With the destruction of most of their armor, the Steamies charged the remaining Diesels, but this time they meet little to no resistance. Soon the Diesels were forced to retreat.

Class 40: Fall back.

Soon the Quarry was back under the control of the Steamies as the remaining Diesels retreated, Class 40 raideod Diesel 10.

Class 40: Lord 10 the Steamies did a surprise attack on us we had to retreat as most of our Troopers were killed and vehicles were destroyed.

D10: Come back to my base Now! I will deal with you when you return.

Class 40: yes sir. "(turns off radio)", I am in trouble.

(Steamie HQ)

Back at HQ Mays was pleased with the victory.

Thomas: you did well Mays.

Mays: Thanks.

Thomas: I am pleased to say that Operation Rapid Strike is now in action. Right now James is leading an attack on the power station.

Mays: Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta you did very well in the fight.

[Power Station]

James' forces were fighting through the Diesels and were not far from victory. James was also leading a small strike squad to take out the commander. They were shooting through the guards and were closing in.

James: Ok the commander is inside here.

They blasted through the door and gunned down the guards, while James drew his pistol and fired it at the commanders head. Then one of his soldiers came up to him.

S-Trooper: Sir the Diesel army is in full retreat.

James: Good. I will contact Thomas.

[Steam HQ]

Soon they got a call from James.

James: good news the power plant is back under our control.

Thomas: good, Mays has just won back the Quarry.

James: sweet! i am heading back to base now.

Thomas: We'll see you later. Oh and just to let you know, the wedding is tomorrow and Percy, you're my best man.

Percy: Thanks.

Gordon: what are you going to do about Rosie cause you know she will object to the wedding.

Thomas: If she doesn't like it, then she shouldn't bother coming. I want to marry Lady and thats it.

[Outside]

Lady was walking through Knapford, she could not wait for tomorrow. Emily and Molly agreed to be her bridesmaids, they had got the dresses and now they had to wait. She then saw Rosie walking up to her with an angry look on her face.

Rosie: Why did you steal Thomas from me?!

Lady: i did not steal him.

Rosie: Don't lie you don't love him.

This made Lady very cross

Lady: I do love him! Ever since he saved me, I've loved him. Did you not wonder why he didn't want to date you, it was because he loved me.

Then she left.

Rosie: Your going to pay bitch.

Mays who had over herd told Lady.

Mays: don't worry i will make sure nothing ruins your wedding.

Lady: thanks Mays.

[Diesel 10's HQ]

D10: How could you let them win!

Class 40: P-P-Please forgive me, L-L-Lord 10.

D10: Very well but if you fail again i will not think twice about killing you, now get out of my sight.

Class 40: Thank you my lord.

And he left. Then a technician contacted D10.

Technician: Lord 10, Weapon Z is complete.

D10: Excellent. Lets test it against the Steamies by attacking Suddery.

Slpater: Uh...boss not to bring bad news, but we just lost the power plant to the Steamies.

D10: WHAT!

Dodge: I know boss.

Then Diesel 10 had an idea.

D10: Is the Mid Sodor Railway still open?

Splatter: No it was shut down and is Guarded by the Steamies.

D10: Test our new toy on one of the locations on the Mid Sodor Railway after the test at Suddery.

Dodge: yes Lord 10.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Steamies vs Diesels**

It was noon at Suddery and a massive storm was forming.

Charlie: I don't like this. With this weather, the Diesels can launch a sneak attack.

Elsie: You worry to much. We are far away from the front line. Nothing is going to happen.

However, outside a Diesel helicopter and Weapon Z, which was twice the size of the other battle suits, landed.

Technician: Lord 10. Weapon Z is deployed.

D10: (through a screen) Carry out the test.

Suddenly, explosions were going off all over Suddery. The steamies were fighting as hard as they could but they were being slaughtered. Elsie got a saw disc shot through her head.

Technician: Lord 10. Were you entertained?

D10: Yes, but lets wait 4 weeks before we prepare for test two.

[Steamie HQ]

It was 11:00 pm when there was a knock on Mays door.

Mays: Come in.

A trooper covered in blood limped in.

Mays: What happen!?

S-Trooper: Commander Mays Suddery was attacked there was no survivors excluding me, and Charlie.

Annie: What attacked you!?

S-Trooper: It was one of those battle suits, but this one was twice as big.

Mays: Henrietta take him to Victor, I will go inform Thomas.

So Henrietta took the trooper to Victor, soon Mays found Thomas.

Mays: Thomas I have news for you.

Thomas: What is it.

Soon Mays told Thomas about what the trooper said to him.

Thomas: Aw hell, tomorrow after the wedding I will send some troopers out to inspect the damage to Suddery.

Next day was the wedding, and Thomas was getting ready. He was wearing black trousers, black shoes, black blazer and a white button up shirt. Percy was wearing something similar.

Thomas: I am so happy.

Percy: It was a good idea to have Mays as the guard for the wedding.

Thomas: He said he wanted to, besides, do you think I would let Rosie ruin my wedding.

Meanwhile Lady was getting ready. She was wearing a white strapless wedding dress, with the top half clinging to her body while the bottom flowed when she walked and a white veil.

Lady: Well I am getting married to the man I love.

Molly and Emily were wearing strapless dresses. Molly's was yellow and Emily's was green.

Emily: We're happy for you. Oh and when your child is born, can I be the godmother?

Lady: Yes you can.

Molly: Hurry up, you don't want to be late.

Meanwhile Mays was preparing to guard at the wedding.

Mays: Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta thanks for helping me stand Guard at the wedding.

Annie: No problem Mays your are friend now and we always help are friends.

Henrietta: That is right.

Mays: That is why I got us our armour incase Rosie fires a gun at us. Though even she is not that stupid.

Soon the wedding started, it was held at a church in Great Waterton, with Hiro as the priest.

Hiro: We have come here today to join these two in holy matrimony, who have agreed to spend the rest of their lives together.

[Later]

Hiro: Thomas, do you take Lady, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Thomas: I do.

Hiro: Lady, do you take Thomas, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Lady: I do.

Hiro: You may kiss the bride.

They kissed and everyone in the church cheered, later, at the reception (Knapford), Thomas sent Gordon out with some Troopers to inspect Suddery.

Gordon: Ok, I want to see what did this.

They soon made it to Suddery with Charlie.

Gordon: Commander Charlie what happenedto Elsie?

Charlie: That suit shot a saw disc straight through her head. Tearing it in half.

S-Trooper: Sir, not much damage to the buildings but blood and body's are everywhere. Oddly, there are no Diesels anywhere near here.

Gordon: I can't believe that someone is capable of this destruction.

Charlie: I don't think it was a something that did this.

Gordon: I was afraid you'd say that.

Meanwhile Rosie was planing what to do to get back at Lady.

Rosie: What to do? What to do? clicks her fingers I've got it, I will commit suicide.

Soon Thomas was contacted by Gordon.

Gordon: Thomas there is not much damage to the building, but body's are everywhere

Thomas: Inform all bases to be on there guard until I say otherwise.

Gordon: Yes Sir.

At the reception, Thomas and Lady were dancing in each others arms to slow, romantic music when Rosie came in.

Emily: Why are you here?

Rosie: I'm just here to say good bye.

Molly: What do you mean?

Rosie: Lets just say that are living quarters will be stained in blood.

She turned around and left.

Emily: You don't think...

Molly: I hope not.

So they followed her to there room they then heard a gun go off in the room, they rushed in to find Rosie had shot the wall then put the gun to her head.

Rosie:(unhappy) My death is thanks to Lady.

Molly thought on her feet and stopped her.

Emily: Suicide is not the right thing to do.

Rosie: Like I care, I just want to die cause no guy wants me.

Molly: Don't be stupid, I am sure there is some one who likes you.

Rosie: Bullshit!.

Molly: Look, there is always someone for somebody.

Rosie: Thomas was the only one for me!

Emily: Did you not see the signs?

Rosie and Molly: What signs?

Emily: Oh you must be joking me. Thomas was always giving Lady the eye, he spent most of his time looking at her and giggles remember that time when he came into our room, Lady had just come out of the shower and was in a very small towel. He ran out 3 seconds later with his 'little friend'.

Rosie: Ok, I admit, that was funny.

Emily: And, Lady was always staring at him, she blushed when he talked to her and I heard her doing something 'naughty' over him.

Molly: What she is trying to say is, there might be someone who likes you and I have seen Percy looking at you. So put the gun away and we forget this happened.

Rosie put her gun down and walked up to them.

Rosie: Ok.

Emily: your heart is not in the right place.

Molly: Why is Lady's bed wet?

Rosie: in my rage i pissed on her bed.

Emily: just gross, and Lady will kill you when she finds out.

[Diesel HQ]

Technician: Lord 10, this test was to see if Weapon Z's systems operational. I'm pleased to announce that it was a success.

D10: Excellent.

Technician: However, we need to fully test the weapons systems and its artificial intelligence.

D10: Well then we will attack Marthwaite on the Mid Sodor Railway.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Steamies vs Diesels**

[Steamies HQ]

With the reception over, everyone went to relax, rest or returning to their duties.

Mays was resting when Molly came in.

Molly: Hey Mays you want to do something fun?

Mays knew what she had meant.

Mays: Of course I would.

While they did that that Thomas and Lady were planning their Honeymoon in their room for when the war was over.

Thomas: We could head to the mainland?

Lady: I was thinking somewhere more sunny.

Thomas: Like where?

Lady: Oh, nowhere special, just the Caribbean.

Thomas: Woah. Don't forget I have to sort out a lot of things here and don't forget, your pregnant.

Lady: Aww, but I got something very 'special' for you on our honeymoon, and we can wait for our child before we leave.

Thomas: Fine, you win. Now lets sleep.

Lady: Thank you, but I was thinking of doing 'something' else.

[Diesel HQ]

Technician: Lord 10. Weapon Z is ready for deployment.

D10: Excellent. Have it deployed tomorrow night.

Technician: Yes, my lord.

[Steam HQ]

Sidney(steam engine): That was a great reception.

Sixteen: Yeah, everything seems quite tonight.

Little Barford: Hopefully it stays that way.

[Outside]

Rosie: Percy can we have a talk?

Percy: Sure Rosie.

Rosie: Percy, do you like me?

Percy: Well...yeah, but you were always trying after Thomas. When he asked Lady to marry him, I hoped that you would move on, but you didn't and whe...

He was interrupted when Rosie pressed her lips against his. When she broke away, Percy was speechless.

Rosie: Now I want you.

Percy: then i wont stop you.

Soon they were making out. The next day Thomas and Lady woke up.

Thomas: Morning beautiful.

Lady: Morning.

Thomas: Well, I better get up.

Lady:grabs him Please stay with me.

Thomas: I wish, but someone has to give the orders.

Lady: ok Dear.

[Control Room]

Albert, 13, City of Truro, Mallard and Flying Scotsman were in the Control Room. They were checking the reports from all of the Steam bases and Diesel activity.

Flying Scotsman: Everything seems to be quite, for once.

Albert: Yes. Thank god.

Then Thomas walked in.

Thomas: What is the status?

13: All steam bases are quite for once.

Thomas: They are still to remain on guard.

Mallard: Yes sir.

Thomas: Good. Tell all of the commanders to meet me in the briefing room.

13: On it.

Soon all the commanders were in the briefing room.

Sir Handel: Why have we been called here?

Thomas: To discuss tactics on how to reclaim more of the island. Since we took back the Power Station and Central Island Quarry, we now control 32% of the Island, now we should push the Diesels back further.

Mays: How? We would not be able to carry out something like that very quickly.

Thomas: I have a plan, but first you will all be told to attack certain targets, Fergus you can try to reclaim the Cement Works. Everyone else, you will receive a list of who is attacking where.

Commanders: Yes Sir.

Thomas: Good, this is part of Operation Strike-Back, which will start tomorrow.

Soon the list was ready.

Gordon I'm taking the Hill.

Toby: Maithwaite is where I'm going.

Mays: Looks like I got the coaling plant.

Sir Handel: For me it's the wharf.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Steamies vs Diesels**

[Marthwaite]

Marthwaite had once been a station on the Mid Sodor Railway before it was closed down. When the war broke out, the Steam Engines were quick to take Marthwaite to help increase transport and serve as a base.

Stanley(ng): This is a waste of time, in America I had much more fun.

C-Trooper: And is that why your our commander cause you come from America you git?

Stanley(ng): I am not a git or what ever it means.

S-Trooper: Sir we need to protect this location from the Diesels.

Stanley(ng): Yeah well...

BOOM

Truck Trooper: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

Outside, Weapon Z was moving through Marthwaite, destroying everything it saw. Several of the troopers were set on fire by its flamethrower, others were sliced into pieces, rockets were fired everywhere and the troopers were blown up, as its machine gun fired at all of the retreating troopers. Stanley(ng) was buried under some rubble of a building he was standing by but was still alive, he activated his radio headset and contacted Steam HQ.

[Steam HQ]

Soon Thomas got a call from Marthwaite.

Stanley(ng): (over radio) Thomas we are under attack by the Diesels.

Thomas: Hold out, I'm sending reinforcements.

Duke: What's happening?

Thomas: Marthwaite is under attack. I want you to take your forces to Marthwaite and help out.

Duke: Consider it, done.

Duke and his troops got into helicopters and headed for Marthwaite.

[Marthwaite]

Despite going against one target, the steamies were being slaughtered by Weapon Z, it made its way through the small town, then smashed into a station. Grabbing one of the computers and plugged itself in, downloading all of the data. After it was finished it killed everyone it saw. It wasn't long until reinforcements landed, but by the time they got there, Weapon Z was long gone.

Duke: My god there are so many bodies!.

Soon they heard music playing.

Mighty: Sir I can hear music.

Duke: Lets follow it, there could be someone still alive.

So they did soon they found a battered and bloody Stanley(NG) on top of a pile of rubble playing some Country Music.

Duke: Commander Stanley what happen here?

Stanley(ng): I may be from america but I have never seen a Machine do this kind of damage.

Smudger: What machine?

Stanley(ng): Who do you think did this, It was Weapon Z.

Duke: We are going to take you back to HQ to have you looked at.

Stanley(ng): Ok.

Duke: Ivo-hugh, Duncan, Skarloey, and Peter Sam stay here and look for other survivors.

They saluted Duke and searched the ruins while Duke and the others left in the helicopters.

[Steam HQ]

Lady was walking to the canteen when she ran into Victor{tv}.

Victor: Lady, I have been looking for you. I was hoping to preform a scan to see what your child is.

Lady: Ok, but can Thomas be there please.

Victor: Don't worry. I've sent Kevin to get him.

Soon, Thomas was with them in the Medical Bay.

Victor: Ok, lets begin.

("Crash"!)

Victor: Keven!, how many times i told you to be carefull.

Kevin: Sorry boss.

Victor: (whispering) You'd better be.

He took a sensor and ran it over Lady's abdominal. A screen shows the unborn child. Victor looked at it closely.

Victor: Well, I see your going to have a boy, you two.

Both Thomas and Lady's faces lit up, before a trooper entered.

S-Trooper: Sir, Commander Duke has returned with Commander Stanley(NG) and it is not a pretty sight.

Thomas:sighs Fine, I'll be there.

The trooper left, Thomas and Lady were disappointed.

Thomas: Sorry kisses her I love you.

Lady:kisses back I love you too.

Then Thomas left, he soon saw them.

Thomas: Hello Stanley(ng), I can see you don't look to good.

Stanley(ng): Well as you can see I am covered in the blood of my team, since it was literally raining blood.

[Diesel HQ]

D10: Excellent, Weapon Z is very effective.

Dodge: Uh... lord 10 we just lost 3 bases to the steamies.

D10: What were the bases?

Splatter: One was the wharff, the second one was the Cement works, and the last one is Maithwaite.

Diesel: My lord, may I suggest that you hold of on attacking the steamies with Weapon Z, the technicians need to analyse the data it recovered and repair the minor damage it has received.

D10: Very well. And what is the status on Weapon Omega?

Diesel: It has just started being built.

D10: Perfect!.

[Steamie HQ]

All of the commanders were in the briefing room.

Thomas: So, we now control 34.5% of the Island.

Mays: Yeah, so what now?

Thomas: Using all of the gear we have, we will push the Diesels back as far as we can. Understood?

Commanders: Yes, Sir.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Soon Mays spoke up.

Mays: Guys I am going to show you all my face.

Duke: I have been wanting to see what is under that hood.

Thomas: Plus the only one who saw his face was Molly.

Molly: I never got to see his face.

Gordon: This might make you more trustworthy.

Emily: Harsh, Gordon.

Gordon: Lifes harsh, get used to it.

So Mays took off his hood, and they were shocked at what they saw.

Thomas: Well fuck me.

They saw a scar that ran from his right eye and ended at the spot were his nose should of been, also Mays had claw marks on his face.

Mays: Diesel 10 cut off my nose leaving this scar, *Sternly* and this is why i cover my face.

Emily: Oh my god.

Emily nearly threw up, Mays put his hood back on.

Thomas: Now rest up. We will be pushing back the Diesels tomorrow at sun rise.

Everyone: Yes sir.

So everyone left for their quarters. Salty, however, was in the brake room when Mavis came in and sat beside him.

Mavis: Aren't you tired?

Salty: I don't sleep.

Mavis: Is it because...?

Salty: Aye.

Mavis: Yeah, I hated it when I served in Diesel 10's army.

Salty: Everyone who defected hated it.

Mavis accidently placed her hand on Salty's hand. She drew away her hand, blushing, luckily Salty had not noticed.

Mavis: Well...night, Salty.

Salty: Aye, night Mavis.

So Mavis left.

Mavis: If only I could tell him how I feel.

[Diesel HQ]

Technician: Lord 10, I have some good news to report.

D10: What?

Technician: Well, Weapon Z has the most advanced form of artificial intelligence in the world, but it still needs someone to support it, as in to give it orders and that. Now, however, it can now think for itself.

D10: Excellent. Have it put into the 000 legion.

Technician: Yes sir, oh and we analized the data Weapon Z got.

D10: And?

Technician: The Steamies have a new commander.

D10: Well let me see.

So Diesel 10 looked at the felt his temper rising.

D10: Son of a Bitch!, How dare he change sides on me after every thing I did to make him work for me.

Diesel: What is wrong Lord 10.

D10: That butler I had is the steamies new commander. Fuck!

Dodge: So?

D10: You do not understand he knows most of the blueprints to are new weapons.

This shocked his commanders.

Norman: Why would you tell him the blueprints!?

Diesel 10: Cause i thought he would be my butler for life.

Splatter: Well what do you intend to do about it?

D10: I will decide that later, now all of you, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Everyone ran as fast as they could, leaving D10 by himself. However, his face changed from anger into an evil grin, but was still fuming.

D10: This exceeds the expectations of my plan, this will be most useful, and Mays you will be dead.

[Steam HQ]

The next morning, every trooper in the steamies forces was preparing for their biggest operation yet. They were going to be pushing back the Diesels from all sides of the frontline. No taking single locations, just pushing back the Diesels, they were planning to capture at least 50% of the Island and draw a new frontline from the top to the bottom of the line. In the briefing room, Thomas was in his battle suit, informing the other commanders.

Thomas: So you all know the plan. No Retreats, No Excuses.

Commanders: Yes Sir.

Soon, all of the troopers and commanders were on some form of transport, be it by rail, road or air, and heading for the frontline.

Gordon, Molly, Mays and Bear were in a Helicopter.

Mays: So, what do you think the chances of surviving this operation are?

Molly: Thats a positive way to think Mays.

Mays: I just don't want nothing to happen to you.

Molly:(Blushing) Thanks Mays.

She said and kissed him.

Bear: We should be alright, we're in Stormtrooper armor after all.

Gordon: You've been watching Star Wars again.

Bear: So? I like Star Wars.

Gordon:sighs

Pilot: (over radio) We are approaching the reinforcement point so get ready. I'm putting us down.

They landed near a part of the steam engines forces, Gordon addressed the troops.

Gordon: What's the situation?

Jack: The artillery is in position, the tanks and armoured jeeps are ready, we have roughly 3000 troops and our air support is ready aswell, sir.

Gordon: Good, now we must wait for our orders.

Soon Thomas landed.

Thomas: Is everyone ready?

Commanders: Yes Sir.

Thomas: Commence the attack!

The artillery fired at the Diesel forces, after the bombardment, the troops and vehicles attacked the survivors of the bombardment. However, despite gaining back some land, they still had to push on through to the other Diesel forces.

Thomas: Keep pushing.

As they fought, the Diesels soon had to retreat and as they did, the Steam Engines were close behind them. After 5 hours of constant fire, the Steam Engines now controled 39% of Sodor, and they weren't going to stop. However, their constant attacks didn't go unnoticed.

[Diesel HQ]

D10: WHAT IS HAPPENING ON THE FRONTLINE?!

Den: My lord. It seems that the Steamies are trying to push back the frontline.

D10: Then prepare for a new frontline at the middle of the Sodor.

Dart: Yes my lord.

It was not long before the Steamies had gained 42.5% of Sodor and they still pushed them back. Soon, they began to struggle because the Diesels were firing artillery at them.

Thomas: All of you hold your positions. Rheneas, your in charge. I'm going to blow up the big gun.

Thomas took off in his suit and flew over to the Diesels. He landed and cut off the heads of 2 Diesels with his blades.

D-Trooper: Blast him!

The Diesels fired at him in all directions, but he killed them with his machine gun, electricity cables, blades or his enhanced strength. After he killed them, he fired his mini missiles at the artillery cannons.

Thomas: All cannons are destroyed. Continue attack.

As night fell, the Steamies controlled 49.2% of Sodor but they continued on fighting. They were struggling to progress as the Diesels had reinforced here to prevent them from moving, they were tired, they were wounded and they were becoming disorganised, but they fought on. Soon, they had done it, they had captured 50% of Sodor. It took nearly 24 hours, but they had done it. They began to dig out trenches for protection on the new frontline.

Mallard: We better beat the Diesels.

Spencer: It's obvious we will.

Mallard: No one can beat us.

Great Snipe: You know what?

Mallard: What?

Great Snipe: You two full of yourselfs and I thought me and Gadvall were the rudest ones here.

Mallard: Shove it up your ass.

Spencer: Calm down bro. We'll get the last laugh.

Mallard: alright!.

[Diesel HQ]

D10: What is the condition of Weapon Z?

Diesel: It is still being painted in 000 legion colours, it is a huge robot so what do you expect. It seems it has given itself a name.

D10: What is it?

Diesel: Annihilator.

D10: What about Weapon Omega?

Dodge: It is still being worked on, but they have most of the armour done.

D10: Excellent, I want to see how Mays fares against Weapon Z AKA Annihilator.

To Be Continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Diesel: Sir we should wait until Weapon Z is prepared, before we send it out to destroy.

D10: Alright.

[Steamie Frontline]

Mavis sat next to Salty, She had decided to tell him how she felt right there and then. It was early morning and everyone was ready for an attack.

Mavis: Salty can we talk?

Salty: Sure Mavis.

Mavis: Well Salty I love you.

Salty was surprised at this.

Salty: Do you mean that Mavis?

Mavis: Yes I love you with all my heart.

Then Salty grabbed Mavis and gave her a long kiss.

Mavis: Kisses back Thank you Salty you have just made me very happy.

Toby: Well, I see you two are in a relationship.

Mavis: Yes.

Toby: Its ironic, Sodor is at civil war and a few of us have found love. Rosie and Percy, James and Emily, Me and Flora, Molly and Mays, Daisy and Boco, Pip and Oliver, Emma and Duck, hell Thomas and Lady just got married.

Salty: Aye Toby.

Later Thomas was going over there next plan of attack with the Commanders.

Thomas: So our assault to push the Diesels back was successful.

James: Thats a kick up the backside for the Diesels.

Thomas: Now we need to focus on breaking the frontline and moving deeper into Diesel territory.

Mays: Well, who's the Commander in charge of this assault. Cause I'm not doing it, I've got a date with Molly.

Thomas: Well, I've decided to give this job to an experienced Commander who has agreed to help us, meet Stokes.

Stokes: Hello, as Thomas said, my names is Stokes, I served in the Royal Army back in WW2, and I have come to help you in this war.

Mays: Nice to meet you, Commander Mays is my name, one of the four archers in this resistance.

Stokes: An archer?! Sorry, but I didn't think that archers should be used in times of war, they were replaced with snipers. However, desperate times call for desperate measures I guess.

Mays: Ok.

Stokes: Sorry for being mean but in my experiences, archers have only been useful using crossbows and there weren't many times for them to be useful.

Mays just nodded.

Mays: In this resistance Archers are just as important as Snipers.

Stokes: Is that so.

Mays: Yes it is so.

Thomas: Anyway, Stokes will be leading the assault on the Diesels Frontline.

James: Argh, I wanted to lead the assault.

Emily: Don't worry James, me and you can have some fun tonight.

Stokes: Is this really the time?

Gordon: Save your breath, they won't listen.

Later Mays was getting ready for his date.

Mays: I hope this date goes well, and when this war is over, I'll ask her to marry me. There's too much to think about now that this war is on the verge of getting outta hand and we might lose if we worry about another wedding.

Then there was a knock on his door, he opened it.

Molly: Are you ready Mays?

Mays: Yes lets go.

The next day, the Steam Engines were preparing for the assault.

Stokes: Everything is going well.

Then he looked over and saw Mays talking to Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, Stokes walked over.

Stokes: Are they the other Archers you were talking about?

Mays: Yes.

Annie: Who's he Mays?

Mays: Stokes you may be the commander for this assault, but I am the main Commander for this resistance.

Stokes: Thomas was telling me about you and incase you forgot, there is no main Commander, because we both have the same rank, we follow Thomas' orders, you are like every other Commander, you have to deal with it. You are not the main Commander because there is no main Commander. Your too cocky so pull your head out of the clouds and wake up, this is a war, not a game. So stop trying to be a glory hound.

Mays just growled as Stokes walked away.

Mays: What does he know?

Soon they were all ready to push on with the assault. Stokes was carrying his modified assault rifle and was about to talk to the troops.

Stokes: Ok, before I talk about the battle plan, if your thinking just because I'm an experienced Commander we will win, your wrong. People die on both sides, not just the one. Also, our plans can still backfire, no matter how much you plan them.

[Diesel HQ]

Diesel: Lord 10, Weapon Z AKA Annihilator is ready.

D10: Excellent, send it and the 000 Legion to the frontline.

Diesel: It'll be done my Lord.

[Steam Frontline]

Stokes: Get ready cause here we go.

Meanwhile Mays was talking Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta.

Mays: Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Stokes does not think we are needed, well lets prove him wrong.

Annie: Alright, we do not take kindly to people who judge us archers.

Stokes: Come on you four, I need everyone who can fight in this assault.

Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta left to fight, forgetting to be angry, while Mays was still cross.

Mays: Time to show him I am not a glory hound.

The Steam Engines commenced their attack against the Diesels, this was going to be difficult as the Diesels were heavily armed and had reinforcements on the way. Mays took down a Diesel with his bow and arrow, but his mind was occupied with what Stokes said.

Mays: I'm not a glory hound. I'm not a glory hound. Am I?

The steamies were gaining ground slowly, but they were unaware that the 000 Legion was heading their way. Soon they were half-way into the Diesel Frontline.

Stokes: Keep it up, we're nearly there.

However, several jets flew over and bombed the Steamies, then the troops of the legion parachuted down.

S-Trooper: ITS THE SHADOW LEGION!

Stokes and Mays looked in horror as they saw the legion and Weapon Z tear through their forces.

Stokes: Everyone fall back.

Everyone did with the legion and Weapon Z hot on their tails. Suddenly, Mays tripped, fell and dropped his bow, and Arrows, not to mention he hurt his leg in the process, it wasn't long until Weapon Z was walking up to him. Mays was terrified, was this the end of him? After everything, he was going to die. Weapon Z aimed its machine gun at him, he closed eyes, he heard gunshots. But he felt nothing, had it missed? He opened his eyes and saw Stokes shooting at Weapon Z, he then grabbed Mays and began to drag him back to the Steam Engines frontline.

Mays: Why are you doing this?

Stokes: A good soldier never leaves a man behind.

Weapon Z was still following them, Stokes stopped and fired at it again. It charged and knocked him away with its arm. The force of the hit caused Stokes to drop his rifle near Mays. Mays looked and saw Weapon Z unleash its blade. Then all of a sudden, Stokes jumped onto the back of Weapon Z. It swung its arms around trying to grab him as he swung about on its back.

Stokes: MAYS, USE MY GUN. SHOOT IT. SHOOT...

Suddenly, Weapon Z grabbed him, took him in front of it and it stabbed him through the chest. Mays gasped, then it threw Stokes body away. Mays grabbed Stokes' gun and fired it at Weapon Z. The bullets penetrated the helmet. The damage it suffered was immense and was forced to withdraw. After it was gone Mays, went up to Stokes to see he was alive. Barely.

Stokes: Save yourself. Leave me.

Mays: A good soldier never leaves a man behind.

Stokes: Forget it kid. I won't make it. Keep my gun, you'll need more than me.

Mays: But...

Stokes: Go now, go, g...

Mays looked in horror. Stokes was dead. He got up and carried Stokes body back to the Steam Engines side of the frontline. Later, there was a funeral for Stokes with everyone of the Commanders was there.

Mays: I want the head of Weapon Z handed to me on a plater.

Annie: And how do you intend to do that?

Mays: Simple, Thomas will be able to pull its head off.

Thomas: Since when do I have to do the dangerous stunts?

Mays: Since you got the battle suit.

Thomas: Good point.

Mays: Besides I have a plan, when we next see Weapon Z I will distract it while you go for the head.

Thomas: Fine, but first we will have to launch another attack.

Clarabel: Mays i think you might want to have your leg looked over by Victor cause there is blood coming from your leg.

They looked and saw the blood, it was this moment he started to feel a sharp pain.

Thomas: Clarabel is right you should go to Victor.

Mays: Fine.

Later Percy and Rosie were on a date.

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Rosie: This is the most fun I have ever had.

Percy: Me too.

And they kissed, later at HQ Percy and Rosie decided to have their own fun after they both agreed to never leave each other.

Molly: Are you alright Mays?

Victor: He just had a bit of shrapnel removed from his leg.

Mays: As it was aiming its gun at me I closed my eyes thinking I would never see you again.

Molly: Your so sweet.

[Briefing Room]

Thomas: Ok. So our plan to break the Diesel Frontline failed, but fortunately, Murdoch, Scruff, Percy, Fearless Freddie, Jinty, Pug, Neil and Caroline, we were able to get more supplies from the Diesels by raiding another Truck convey.

Colin: Thats good to hear.

Sir Handel: Mays, what modifications are on Stokes Rifle.

Mays: Its an AK-47 with a mid-range scope, expanded ammo clips, a silencer and a flamethrower attachment underneath the barrel. Just to let you know, I am no longer an archer.

Thomas: Why?

Mays: My bow and arrows were lost in that fight. Its most likely that they would be destroyed by now.

Annie: Mays since Me, Clarabel, and Henrietta are archers we have lots of Bows and Arrows. We can let you have one.

Elizabeth: That makes sense.

Mays: Thank you Annie, but Stokes gave me his gun, I think it would be an insult to him not to use it, i am still going to use one of your spare Bows, and use it as a back up weapon.

Thomas: Anyway, we will be attacking the Frontline again, but this time its going to be different.

Mays: How?

[Diesel HQ]

D10 was with his Commanders, they were discussing the battle.

Diesel: OPEN YOUR EYES YOU ARSHOLE! WE CLEARLY WON THAT BATTLE!

D199: BUT AT WHAT COST? ANNIHILATOR WAS NEARLY DESTROYED AND WE LET THE STEAMIES BREACH OUR FRONTLINE!

D10: ENOUGH!

Everyone shut up instantly to avoid D10's wrath.

D10: Now then, we won that battle correct, but we did nearly lose Annihilator which would have put us at a disadvantage. Also, you fools have not heard of the attack on another of our trade convoys from the Trucks.

Arry: But my Lord, there is that Steamie with our battle suits. After Faceless failed to stop him from taking Weapon X and how Diesel lost Weapon Y to him.

D10: I am aware of that, but soon Annihilator will be repaired and be sent with the 000 Legion to attack the Steamie frontline.

[Steam HQ]

Thomas was return to his and Lady's room for a rest, he had explained the battle plan for tomorrow and need his strength for it to work. He enter his room and saw Lady standing in front of a mirror, rubbing her hands over the large bump that was forming.

Thomas: Are you ok Lady?

Lady: Huh, yes I am, its just that, it won't be long now.

Thomas: I know.

Lady: I'm scared Thomas.

Thomas: Of what?

Lady: When our child is born, what if it has powers like me, what if the Diesels find out and take it away.

Lady was beginning to cry, Thomas pulled her into a hug.

Thomas: Sshhhh. Don't think like that. Everything will be ok.

Lady: Your right.

Thomas: Now, lets sleep.

Lady: Ok.

Meanwhile Mays could not sleep. He could not let go of the sight of Stokes being stabbed by Weapon Z and felt guilty.

Mays: Its my fault Stokes is dead. He tried to save me. He died because of me, and i am in disbelief to have saw another person die before my eyes.

Mays did not know how to handle his emotions on this subject and to make matters worse Molly overheard.

Molly: (Thinking) What is he talking about?

The next morning, everyone woke up to a wet rainy day. However, this was not going to stop the plans for the attack on the frontline. Thomas had ordered for all of the Commanders to be sent to the frontline.

[Steam Frontline]

All of the Commanders were discussing battle tactics, Jack had been promoted to Commander after the death of Stokes.

Jack: So how is this going to go?

Gordon: We will be attacking the Diesel frontline in a attempt to draw out the 000 Legion and Weapon Z.

Mays: Then what?

Gordon: Then You and Thomas will come and try to destroy Weapon Z while the rest of us will try to get rid of the Shadow Legion.

James: Sounds dangerous. grins

Emily: James, please promise me, you will not do anything that will get you killed.

James: Don't worry, Thomas will be doing the foolish stunts.

Thomas: Very funny.

Soon, it was time to attack the frontline. The Steam Engines commenced their attack, it was difficult but they were able to breach the frontline again.

[Diesel HQ]

Diesel Commander: Lord 10, the Steamies are attacking the frontline.

D10: Is Annihilator ready?

Diesel: Yes my Lord.

D10: Then send it to the frontline.

Diesel: Right away.

[Steam Frontline]

The Steam Engines were able to make their way through the Diesel frontline, but they still finding it difficult.

Jack: Keep going, we can do this.

Thomas: This feels like a trap.

James: How are you doing Emily?

Emily: Just fine my love.

Gordon:sighs There's a certain time for flirting, and then always time to fight.

Suddenly, several Diesel jets flew over and several paratroopers fell with Weapon Z.

Stepney: Looks like the Shadow Legion are here.

Thomas: Perfect.

Weapon Z and the Legion landed, then began attacking the Steamies. The Steam Engines routed back towards their side of the frontline. Thomas and Mays put their plan into action. Weapon Z charged after the Steamies with the Legion followed behind.

Mays: Thomas, lets do this.

Soon Mays was distracting Weapon Z.

Mays: Hey you big Fucking hunk of scrap.

Weapon Z turned around and looked at Mays

Weapon Z: Target identified: Mays. Details: Commander in Steamies forces. Threat level:-75%

As Weapon Z actived its machine gun. Thomas fired at it. Weapon Z turned and saw Thomas.

Weapon Z: Target identified: Thomas. Details: Leader of Steamies Resistance. Operator of modified Weapon X battle Suit. Threat level:-100%

Instead of attacking Mays, Weapon Z went after Thomas. Much to everyones surprise. After Mays fired a few shots at it, Thomas and Mays took cover and rethought their plan.

Thomas: What happened?

Mays: I don't know.

Thomas: Lets double team it.

Mays: Ok.

They broke cover, Thomas took to the air and fired at it, while Mays ran round it and fired. Unfortunately, their plan did not work as well as they hoped.

Mays: Okay. Now what?

Thomas: You head back to the frontline. I'll deal with this thing.

Mays: You sure about that?

Thomas: No, but we have no choice.

Mays: Good Luck.

With that, Mays dashed back for the frontline. Weapon Z saw him and followed him, only to be jumped by Thomas. Thomas landed on its back, Weapon Z grabbed him, pulled him off, and threw him to the side. Thomas quickly got back up and fired at its head. Weapon Z shrugged it off, Thomas then fired a mini missile at it. The blast knocked Weapon Z back, but it was still standing. Thomas then fired his electric cables at it and set the power to full. The shock, however did very little damage. Weapon Z grabbed the cables and yanked them, pulling Thomas with them towards it. Weapon Z grabbed him by his hip and slammed him into the ground.

Thomas: Argh!

Weapon Z released its grip on him and a missile launcher appeared on its left shoulder and aimed. Thomas rolled to his side and swiftly got up. Weapon Z pinned him down again and activated a circular saw in its arm, the saw edged closer to his face, his helmet was the only thing protecting him.

BOOM!

Thomas saw Weapon Z stubble back, he looked around and saw James holding a bazooka. Then a large amount of Steam Troopers attacked the Legion.

Thomas: James?

James: I couldn't let you have all the fun.

They saw Weapon Z get back up, it was heavily damaged, it was sparking a lot, some of the armour damaged or hanging on.

Thomas: I'll deal with this.

Weapon Z open its right hand to reveal a machine gun. It fired at Thomas, Thomas dodged and charged at it, he activated the blades in his arms and cut off the right hand with the left blade and tore off some of the chest armour, revealing it power source. Weapon Z took a swing at him with its right arm to stop him from destroying it. Thomas activated his jet pack and dodged it, he withdrew his blades and fired a mini missile at its chest. Without the armour, the missile's explosion struck the power source, Weapon Z fell down with little power running out.

Weapon Z: Multip-p-ple dama-a-ges dete-e-ected. Sys-s-s-tem Failu...

With Weapon Z's destruction, the legion retreated back to base. The remains of Weapon Z were collected by the Steam Engines and were sent back to HQ.

[Steamie HQ]

Thomas: Good timing with that bazooka James.

Mays: Thomas could you have the head of Weapon Z reprogrammed so it will listen to me only.

Thomas: You should talk to Works about that.

Mays: So Works?

Works: Let me see. Thomas, did you destroy the power source?

Thomas: Yes.

Works: Ah. You see when you destroyed it, you fried nearly every circuit inside. But...

Thomas: But...

Works: I should be able to access its data banks, if its data storage is intact.

Mays: What about the other remains?

Works: Those will be used to repair and modify Thomas' suit.

Thomas: Just Do what you can.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Steamies vs Diesels**

[Diesel HQ]

As you could tell D10 was fuming about losing Weapon Z to the Steamies.

D10:(Furious) CAN'T YOU DUMB FUCKS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

Diesel tried to calm him down.

Diesel: Calm down my lord.

D10: How can I when you assholes keep losing my Machines to the Steamies!

Diesel Technician: My lord I know we wont lose Weapon Omega.

D10: I hope, for your sake, you are correct.

Technician: My lord. Weapon Omega will only be operable by you.

D10: Do you not think I am aware of that.

[Steam HQ]

The Steam Engines morale was high since the destruction of Weapon Z. Any plans for breaking through the Diesels Frontline had been cancelled. In the Brake Room, the Coaches, (Ada, Jane, Mabel, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, Beatrice, Alice, Mirabel, Catherine, Gertrude, Millicent, Old Slow Coach, Victoria, Helena, Isabel, Dulcie, and Cora) were talking amongst each other.

Old Slow Coach: That was a tough battle.

Jane: I know.

Gertrude: i need a drink.

Then Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta came in to the Breakroom.

Annie: Guys I would like to welcome you to someone he is a commander in the steam resistance his name is Mays.

Old Slow Coach: Did you say he?

Clarabel: yes.

The girls started to mumble to one another.

Henrietta: Now i know you guys have not met a kind man in a long time, but trust us he is very kind.

Anges: I will make that choice for my self.

Ada: Well were is he?

Soon Mays entered.

Mays: I am Mays Expert Marksmen, Archer, and Commander.

Catherine: Nice to meet you were the Coaches.

Jane: Uh Mays we were wondering if we could see your face?

Mays: Are you sure you can handle it?

Gertrude: Yes.

Mays: Alright.

(Takes off Hood)

Ada: Oh my!

Lucy: What happened to your nose!?

Mays: Diesel 10 tore off my nose.

[Workshop]

Works was working on attaining Data from the computer inside the head of Weapon Z, while the other were upgrading Thomas' battle suit.

Thomas: How are the upgrades coming?

Works: Very well Thomas, we increased the enhancement effect of the suit, added a spinning saw to both of the hands and increased the armour. Also, using some of Weapon Z systems, we have made attachments to the suits, such as these claws that fold over your hands when you need them and this Tesla Cannon on you left shoulder. However, this has made suit bigger slightly and you will have to have the suit on before you equip the attachments.

Thomas: Excellent.

Works: Oh, we also have been coming up with plans for some new weapons.

Thomas: What did you have in mind?

Works: We have come up with plans for weapons like Twin Incinerator Rifles, Pulse Grenades and Automatic Crossbows for the archers with one being able to handle Mays type of Arrows.

Thomas: Well start work on it after your done with whats left of Weapon Z.

Works: Yes Sir.

Later Thomas was talking to the other commanders.

Thomas: So with Weapon Z destroyed, the Diesels will not be as difficult as they were before, but that does not mean that they are not dangerous. I hate to admit it, but, they are just as dangerous as they were at the start of this war.

Thomas could tell that the other Commanders agreed, their faces all showed that they knew that the Diesels would still be tough to take down.

Mays: Why don't we just attack the Diesel HQ?

Gordon: BECAUSE THE DIESEL FUCKING HQ IS ON THE FUCKING OTHER SIDE OF SODOR. WE WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT THROUGH THE REST OF SODOR TO REACH IT!

Mays: Calm down, I was just suggesting th...

Gordon: Oh just SHUT UP!. You keep trying to be the hero, but you are NOTHING! People have died in this war and you don't seam to realise that, you just think that you can change that. Well, you can't, Stokes tried telling you that, you didn't listen and he died because of it.

This made Mays mad.

Mays: (angry) Listen to me you big blue show off, i understand i can not change what has happen so far in the war. I live by it every Motherf**king day. You think i am nothing but i'm not!. Serving as Diesel 10's buttler was like going through hell!, I know more about the Diesel 10 then you or any one here will ever know! and i know the Diesel HQ better than anyone else!.

Gordon: (Angry) What are you trying to say!?

Mays: That i am not nothing!. To say that i am not useless. And to say that you need to lighten up a bit on this F**King war!

After that, Gordon stormed out of the briefing room, the other were shocked.

Mays: He is to hot headed.

Flying Scotsman: Look, don't have ago at him. He just hates the Diesels more than anything.

Mays: Why?

Flying Scotsman: We...we weren't the only ones of our family who joined the resistance. Us and our brothers came from Doncaster before the war started. When it did, we all joined, but we didn't think about the consequences.

[Flashback]

It was near the start of the war, Gordon and his Brothers arrived at Tidmouth to meet up with other members of the Steam Engine Resistance, in an attempt to take it from the Diesels. The resistance didn't have any territory under their control and only got by on raids and guerrilla warfare, now they were planning on taking Tidmouth from the Diesels and other locations as well. Soon they entered an old warehouse where the Resistance were planning the attack. Some other members there were Thomas, James, Henry, Emily, Neil, Murdoch and Albert.

TFC: Ok everyone. This is our only attempt to take Tidmouth from the Diesels.

Centenary: So how are we going to do this?

TTC: We have bombs planted at certain Diesel posts and checkpoints around Tidmouth. We will set them off, then we will open fire on them. Is that understood?

Everyone: Yes Sirs.

Everyone prepared themselves by grabbing their guns and ammo. Soon it was time for the attack.

Murdoch: Wait for the signal.

Suddenly, explosions went off everywhere and the Steam Engines revealed themselves.

Albert: SURPRISE!

As they moved through Tidmouth, they encountered a large group of Diesels.

Gladiateur: Bros, lets attack these Diesels from their flanks. Gordon, Scotty, stay here and help these guys fight the other Diesels.

They went round and attacked the Diesels from the side, they were successful. Everyone ran up to meet them, however, no-one saw the squad of Diesels behind them. Then Flying Scotsman saw the squad and tried to warn them.

Flying Scotsman: Look Out!

But it was too late.

BANG

Everyone stopped as they saw Gordons and Flying Scotsmans brothers drop dead. Suddenly, Gordon grabbed a machine gun of a dead Diesel and emptied it on the Diesels that killed his brothers.

[Flashback Ends]

Flying Scotsman: It hurt both both of us. But Gordon...Gordon took it the worst, he would torture any surviving Diesels he found after battles.

Mays: Oh!

Then Works entered.

Works: Thomas I need to talk to you for a bit.

Thomas: Ok Works.

So Thomas left the room.

Works: We have just got done with Weapon Z and have started work on the Weapons.

Thomas: Thats good could I see my newly modified battle suit?

Works: Sure.

Thomas' battle suit slightly taller than before and the new weapons looked far deadlier Thomas thought they would be.

Thomas: whistles Those Diesels aren't going to know what hit them.

Works: Also, we found something very interesting in Weapon Zs data base. Something that could end the war.

Thomas: What?

Works: The security codes too the Diesels automated defences. With these codes, the Diesels automated defences will not attack us.

Thomas: Excellent.

Thomas then left for the Briefing Room.

Thomas: Everyone, tomorrow we will attack D10's base and we will be going through the Diesel frontline to get to it.

Everyone: WHAT?!

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Everyone: WHAT?!

Thomas had just told the Commanders that they were going break the Diesel Frontline and attack the main Diesel HQ tomorrow.

Rusty: Thomas, are you CRAZY?

James: Yeah, I mean your plan is dangerous, reckless and you would have to be insane to do it. I'm in!

Emily: But...but, James. This is crazy, even for you.

James: Isn't that why you love me?

Thomas: Ok, thats enough. Now before I was interrupted, let me explain. Works found out that Weapon Z had the security codes to the Diesels automated defences, with these codes we'll broadcast a signal that will trick the defences into thinking we are allies and...

Victor{magazine}: And it will much easier to breach the Diesel Frontline.

Thomas: Correct. Now, first things first, I want everyone on our side to get everything ready. I want all of are weapons in perfect condition, I want every vehicle ready, I want every last piece of ammo in someones possession, because this might be our only chance of ending this war. We will discuss tactics later. Dismissed.

All of the commanders left the briefing room and began the preparations for tomorrows assault, they told every trooper at knapford and other bases. On hearing this, everyone stopped what they were doing and began preparing for tomorrow. Everyone was doing something, the technicians were getting help from some of the soldiers to make sure everything was in working order.

Lady, Molly, Angus, Bulgy, Elizabeth, Madge, George, Thumper, Trevor and a few others were in the Break Room when Emily burst in.

Thumper: Woah, Emily, whats going on?

Emily: Long story short. Works found away to break the Diesel Frontline and reach the Diesel HQ, so we need to prepare for the assault tomorrow.

With that everyone left to get ready. Emily was about to leave when she was stopped by Lady.

Lady: Do you think I might be able to join in on the attack?

Emily: I don't think so. Your pregnant and Thomas is rather over-protective about you.

Lady: I know, but I feel so useless, because I can't help anyone while I'm stuck here and everyone else is dying out there.

Emily: Lets talk with Thomas. He's in the Briefing Room, but lets tell the others about the plan.

Lady: Ok.

[1 hour later]

Everyone was informed about the plan and Hector had retrieved some important information about the Diesel Empire.

Thomas: Ok, Hector has discovered that the Diesel Empire will crumble. However, there is one thing stopping that from happening, Diesel 10. He is whats keeping this Empire together and he knows it. So, if we fail here, Diesel 10 will be able to rebuild his Empire.

Soon, Emily and Lady entered.

Thomas: Your late Emily, and why is Lady here?

Emily: Well..uhh..Thomas... you see...

Lady: I want to join in on the attack.

Thomas: What?

Lady: Thomas, for the past several months I have been feeling useless. Everyone has been doing their part except me.

Jack: Your pregnant, you would not be able to do a lot of thinks. We don't give a shit if your not doing your part. So not feel bad about it.

Lady: But I still feel useless, while people are dying.

Thomas: Lady, I don't want to lose you or our child.

Gordon: Thomas, let her help, we are going to need everyone who can fight.

Culdee: Where did you come from?

Gordon: I just got here.

Thomas: Ok. Now this what we are going to do. We are not going to fight all along the frontline. We will attack it at the center and move on to D10's base, destroying any Diesel bases along the way. The chances are that the Diesels will send in reinforcements, to distract them, the rest of our forces will attack the Diesels on the rest of the frontline, this will force them to send reinforcements to both the frontline and against our strike force. We will be traveling by air in Jeremy's jet and we will be attack by land and air.

Captain: Don't you think there should be a navy there as well.

Mays: He's right, Thomas. i remember there is a dockyard at the back of the Diesel HQ, Diesel 10 uses it for shipping cargo.

Thomas: Ok, we will have a fleet of ships go round the back of the base and attack from there as well. Alright, that's it. Dismissed.

[Next Day]

All of the Steam Engines and their allies were rushing around, making vital last minute checks to everything before the big assualt.

Mavis: I hope this works.

Daisy: Me too.

Pip: If we win then this war is over.

Emma: I know, now lets hurry up, we are flying in Jeremy's jet.

At the frontline, everything was in place for the attack. On the Diesels side, they had noticed a lot of activity on the steamies side.

D-Captain: Those steamies are up to something. I think they might be planning to attack us again.

D-Commander: Let them. Our automated defences will destroy them.

D-Captain: Sir, shall I ready our troops?

D-Commander: Put a few on stand-by if you want but I wouldn't worry.

The commander believed that the Steamies would not be able to breach his part of the frontline, but he was soon going to be in for a big surprise. Soon the Steam Engines were ready for their attack. Thomas and the others were on board Jeremy's jet as it neared the frontline.

Thomas: Are all preparations ready?

S-Trooper: Yes Sir.

Thomas: Activate Security Code Clearance broadcast.

S-Trooper: Broadcasting signal.

Thomas: Commence the attack.

The Steam Engines charge the Frontline.

D-Captain: Sir, the Steamies are attacking.

D-Commander: Activate the defences.

Suddenly, a large number of turrets arose from the ground and aimed at the Steamies.

D-Commander: FIRE!

Nothing happened.

D-Commander: I said FIRE!

D-Captain: Our turrets aren't firing. The Steamies must be jamming them.

D-Commander: Well do some...

Suddenly, bombs dropped and struck the Diesels.

Thomas: Looks like we were able to breach the frontline. Mays, where would D10 most likely be?

Mays: There are only two possible places he would be. The Fortress or more likely his Palace, both are heavily defended. I was one of the slaves who built it, you see i was one of the many slaves to serve Diesel 10 one day I refused to work, and Diesel 10 cut my nose with a saw in front of the other slaves as an example if they defied him. After it was finished, I made another mistake of refusing to be his butler, he decided not to harm me, but killed all of the slaves who built the Palace. All of them! There were men, women, children, sick and elderly, and he butchered them! All because I refused a second time. I am going to tell you all that happen.

(Flashback)

(It was around noon on the day of the executions, I was in Diesel 10's throne room)

Diesel: Lord 10 the slaves are ready for execution.

D10: Very good, now Mays i have said that you would be spared, But the price for your defiance is to watch them be killed.

(They tied me to a chair and made me watch)

Executer: For an act of defiance by the slave named Mays, these 20 slaves are on this day sent to be hanged at sundown.

(They pulled a black bag over there heads, and the Executer pulled a leaver the floor under them drop and they went with it.)

Splatter: Must be a record for us.

Dodge: yah 20 slaves all hanged at once.

(My will was nearly broken on that day)

D10: Now Mays i will say this one last time, Be my butler or die.

(I had no other choice but to agree to it)

Mays: Ok i will be your buttler, just as long that i never have to see another person killed by your hands.

D10: Agreed.

(End Flashback)

Mays: That memory still haunts me.

Everyone felt sorry for Mays, even Gordon felt bad.

Thomas: Well we know that the four leaders are in his Fortress. At the base, I want all of you to parachute down and deal with any Diesels. I'll free the leaders, after that you recover them while I deal with Diesel 10.

[3 hours later-Diesel HQ]

D10: What is going on?

Diesel: My lord, the Steamies have broken through the frontline and are not far from our base.

D10: Bring me Weapon Omega!

Splatter: Yes my Lord.

D10: Also have the Imperial Knights ready.

Bert: Right away my Lord.

Outside, the Steam Engines were getting closer to the base. Jeremy's jet was followed by two similar jets that were being built it after the attack on Misty Island, by converting passenger planes into assault jets, they were near completion when Weapon Z was destroyed and were finished quicker then planned because of yesterday's rush. Jeremy's jet was carrying the elite strike force (all of the named characters and some other soldiers), and three armoured trucks. All three jets were surrounded by smaller fighter jets lead Tiger Moth and helicopters lead by Harold. The land forces was made up of soldiers, modified jeeps, cars, construction vehicles and a small number of tanks. The Steam Engines navy was also nearing the base and was ready.

Soon they were at the base and so began the battle that would decide the fate of Sodor. The Diesels HQ had a different code for its defences, so it was going to be a tough fight. Soon, explosions were going off, bullets were flying everywhere and troopers from both sides were dropping dead.

Thomas: Jeremy, after I jump out continue on to the Palace and destroy any defences along the way.

Thomas jumped and flew towards the ground with his guns firing at any Diesels on the ground he saw. After killing them he headed for the fortress. As the jets headed for the palace, they came under heavy fire from the Diesels defences.

Jeremy: Hold on, this going to be rough.

Everyone grabbed hold of something secure, as Jeremy tilted the plane to avoid getting shot. A truck looked out through a window and saw the assault jet on the right get hit in one of its engines and how it flew down and crashed into the ground. It was too much for him to take.

T-Trooper: Fuck this. I don't want to die!

He got up and pressed a button which lowered the ramp at the back.

Cora: Wait, what are you doing?

T-Trooper: Saving my ass.

He jumped out, but when he did, he was caught in the firing line of an AA gun. His body was torn up by the massive bullets.

Jeremy: What the Fuck happen?!

Mays: A trooper has went a-wall.

It was not long before Ada was holding on to the end of the ramp, The air force was to much for her to handle, and she was sucked towards the end of the ramp.

Mable: Ada!

Jade: Hold on sis!.

Ada: Someone pull me back in please.

So Mays got up and grabbed Ada.

Mays: I got you.

He said and pulled her back in the jet.

Mays: Hold on to me until that ramp is closed.

Ada: (Crying) thank you Mays.

She said and hugged him.

Mays: No need to cry little one.

Cora: Beatrice, close the ramp.

Beatrice: Ok.

After closing the ramp, Jeremy tried to regain control of the plane. On the ground Thomas had just blown up a tank with a mini-missile and had entered the fortress with a squad of troops. Soon they found the four Railway Leaders in the prison.

TFC: Thomas, is that you?

Thomas: Yes, now lets go.

They headed outside, Thomas ordered the squad and the four leaders to take cover inside a burnt out building until reinforcements arrived. He then took off and flew towards the Palace.

Thomas: Jeremy, the leaders are free. Deploy the paratroopers.

Jeremy: Got a bit of trouble here. The leaders are going have to wait.

Thomas: Ok. Captain, Bulstrode. What's your status?

Captain: We are having some difficulty, but I think we can hold on.

Thomas was now right in front of the Palace, he fired a mini-missile and it blew a large hole it the wall. The flew inside and searched for Diesel 10's thrown room. Suddenly, he was attacked by several Diesels using what appeared to be Weapon X battle suits, only weaker. One activated his blade and charged at him. Thomas cut off the Diesels arm with the blade on it, and used it to stab the Diesel in the face. He gunned down the other Diesels and made his way through the palace killing any of the Diesels he saw. Finally he made it to the thrown room and burst through the doors. At the other end he saw a battle suit larger than his.

D10: You!

Thomas: Diesel 10!

D10: I remember you! You blew off my arm! Though I must thank you! This new claw makes me more evil.

Thomas: Lets end this.

D10: Oh, but what about your friends in that Jet? What about your wife?

Thomas was speechless.

D10: Look!

Diesel 10 pointed to a large window. They both looked out and saw Jeremy's jet, it was heavily damaged and looked like it was going to drop at any minute. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion. The engine on the left wing was destroyed. Thomas heard Jeremy on his radio head set.

Jeremy: We're going down! Grab onto something! This will be a rough landing!

Jeremy and the Co-Pilot were struggling to keep the plane even enough to crash land safely as they could. The plane hit ground and grinded along it and crashed into the side of the Palace. Alot of smoke started to below out of the windows of the plane.

Thomas: JEREMY! MAYS! PERCY! LADY!

Diesel 10: aw to bad.

There was complete silence on his head-set. Thomas fell to his knees. A small tear ran down his cheek.

Diesel 10: HA-HA-HA! Oh this is excellent, instead of killing you, it was more worse for you to watch your wife die. Oh and my commanders will be able to finish off your weak Rebellion, without much hassle.

Thomas stood up. His sadness was replaced with anger. His guilt was replaced with revenge. His love for Lady was replaced with his hatred for Diesel 10. His helmet folded into his battle suit. He turned around. His eyes were like they were on fire, his teeth were barred. He activated the blades on his on his arms, his machine gun twitched as it awaited instructions, his razor disc launchers armed themselves. Everyone of his weapons were activated and ready for a piece of Diesel 10

Thomas: ARGH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Steamies vs Diesels**

Thomas was furious, he had just watched the jet his friends and wife were in crash. Now he was consumed by hatred for Diesel 10. He wanted to torture him, he wanted to break him, he wanted to kill him. Suddenly, he fired an array of bullets and Diesel 10. D10 rolled to his right in an attempt to dodge the bullets and fired back, they hit Thomas but Thomas just shrugged them off.

D10: I knew you were a strong fighter. I saw how you tore apart from my Imperial Knights!

But Thomas wasn't listening, he fired a mini-missile, it missed and blew away part of the wall of the thrown room.

[Crash Site]

Mays woke up, his head felt like it was splitting, he felt a deep cut on his forehead then he realized that his hood was gone. He looked around and saw everyone else struggling to move.

Gordon: Ok, who ever is not dead? Say your name.

Everyone: (basically every named character in the railway, tv series and magazines is alive, and a few troopers)

Victor{tv}: I think everyones alive.

Kevin: Your wrong, Victor.

He pointed to a pile of 7 bodies, 2 S-Troopers, 1 C-Trooper, and 4 T-Troopers.

Colin: Is that all of the casualties?

Jeremy: No, the Co-Pilot's dead.

Mays: Molly, are you ok?

Molly: Yes Mays.

Ada: it looks like your the only one who is hurt badly Mays, the rest of us just have cuts, scrapes, and bruising.

They all looked at Mays and saw not only a cut on his head, but that his right arm was broken.

Ada: Mays i was wondering if you could become a brother to me and my sisters as my reward to you for saving me.

Mays: ok.

Emily: Are ok Lady?

Lady: I think so.

James: Guys we've got trouble.

Outside, a large force of Diesels were moving towards the wreckage.

Gordon: Harvey, try and fix the radio. Works, Rocky, Break, Down, try and fix the trucks. We'll deal with the Diesels. Make every shot count, we have don't have unlimited ammo.

And with that they started to fight, Mays was told to sit out of the fight because of his injuries.

Victor: You'll not be able to fight like this, my friend.

Mays: But...

Victor: No buts. When it comes to keeping you alive, I'm in charge and you follow my orders.

Mays: Yes sir.

Molly instead of fighting stayed by Mays side.

[D10's Thrown Room]

Thomas and Diesel 10 clashed their blades at each others, locking them in a stand off. Thomas was able to knock Diesel 10's blade up and then kick him in the chest. This knocked D10 back, but he wasn't about to give up. They clashed blades again, but Diesel 10 was able to grab Thomas by the neck with his claw. He threw Thomas into a wall and tightened his grip on his neck.

D10: Stupid Steamy. Did it not occur how I was able to form my Empire?

Thomas was still filled with hatred, but he listened.

Thomas: How?

D10: The Government. I was able to gather some followers and had them preform attacks on Sodor. I used this as an excuse formed a militia, and was able to get support for from the Government. Then I recruited those followers into it and began building my Empire. But then those four railway leaders started the Steam Engines Resistance. It was rather fortunate, because I received more support by saying you were those attacker, but it was not enough, so I let you get Weapon X to rally more support. I was getting more and more supplies from the Government, enough to capture the UK and Ireland. Now once I destroy you, I will take over the UK and then the world.

Thomas was able to punch D10 in the stomach, the enhanced strength from the suit knock him back towards the Window.

Thomas: Your Empire is on the verge of collapse! Its Over!

D10: You might think that, but I'm what's keeping this Empire together. Nothings over as long as I'm breathing.

Thomas: I was hoping you would say that.

With that, Thomas charged at Diesel 10. He pushed Diesel 10 out through the window, they both fell and landed on one part of the roof.

[Crash Site]

The Steam Engines Elite were holding back the Diesels as well as they could, but the Diesels were coming in large numbers and they were starting to run out of ammo. Fortunately, Harvey was able to get the radio working, he then went to help get the trucks fixed while Jeremy called for back up.

Jeremy: This is Jeremy. All available units move to our position. We are trapped by Diesel forces. We are in desperate need of assistants.

A squad of Diesels were close to the wreckage and were about to attack. However, they were shot by four Diesels. Everyone saw it and were shocked.

D-Trooper: TRAITORS!

All of the Diesels fired at these traitors, but they were able to make it inside the plane.

Blister 1: Thanks. Who ever you are?

Den: My names Den. This is Dart, Sidney{diesel}, Paxton.

Mays then spoke up.

Mays: I do remember you 4 weirdest bunch i ever did see.

Blister 2: I remember you lot. You were some of D10's most trusted commanders.

Fred: So why are you here?

Dart: We want to leave D10's army. You know what he's like.

Sigrid of Arlesdale: Only too well.

Lady: Well, we're glad you can...gasp

Emily: Lady, what's wrong?!

Lady: I don't know. I just felt...gasp Ahh!

Victor: Lady, I think your waters broken.

Lady: It can't. I'm not due for nearly a fortnight. Ahh!

Victor: This is an early birth.

James: 'Great' now we have two problems to worry about.

Victor: Kevin, Den. I'm going to need your help. Emily, you comfort Lady.

Emily: Ok.

Den: Dart i want you to fix up Mays.

Dart: alright.

So Dart went over to help Mays, soon he had Mays arm raped up and put in a sling.

Jeremy: I'll tell our reinforcements to hurry up.

[Palace Roof]

Thomas picked himself up, his suit was damaged and he was in a lot of pain. He looked around and saw Diesel 10 get up. D10 fired a grenade at him. Thomas took off with his jet pack as the grenade landed where he was standing and exploded, destroying that section of the roof.

D10: You actually think I can't fly?!

Diesel 10 activated two jets on his back. He fired a load of bullets at the Thomas. Thomas dodged them and and returned fire. Then he flew around one of the Palace's towers and attacked D10 from behind. It did not work as well and they continued to fight in the sky around the palace. Suddenly, D10 knocked Thomas onto the conical roof of the Central tower. He activated his spinning saw and drew it closer to Thomas' face, the disc struck Thomas' helmet, producing sparks. Thomas quickly punched D10 in the head, this knocked D10 to the side and nearly off the edge of the tower. Both Thomas and D10 got up. Thomas' armour had some parts damaged, missing, or hanging off. D10's armour also had parts damaged, hanging off, or missing, the left side of D10's helmet was damaged as it was damaged and, the visor was smashed and cracked. Suddenly, Thomas received a distress signal on his head-set.

Jeremy: This is Jeremy, we are desperate for assistants. The Diesels have us surrounded, Lady has gone into labour, and Mays is hurt badly.

Thomas couldn't believe it, his friends were alive and is wife was about to give birth. He looked at D10 and he charged at him. Both of them fell of the tower and were heading towards the Palace Courtyard.

[Crash Site]

The Diesel commanders Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Old Stuck Up, 10751, 31120, Dennis, Norman, D199 and Class 40 were on their way to the Palace Courtyard. S. , Spiteful, Fred, Rickety and U.L.P were following them.

Old Stuck Up: Lets rid the world of these Steamies, once and for all.

31120: And those traitors.

Norman: I going to enjoy this.

Rickety: I can't wait to kill Hector.

U.L.P: Your gonna have to wait, after I'm finished with him.

Soon they were with the their forces in the courtyard, but then a large force of Steam Engines lead by the Four Railway Leaders arrived. Diesel shouted the Diesels rallying cry.

Diesel: ALL HAIL LORD 10!

Diesels: ALL HAIL LORD 10!

The two sides fought each other with all of their might. The Steamies in the plane were able to receive some help and got the three trucks working again.

Emily: Don't worry Lady. You can do this.

Duke: This no place for a child to be born.

Suddenly, their was a large crash as something fell into the centre of the courtyard. A large cloud of smoke covered what landed there. Everyone stopped fighting when they saw Thomas and D10 rise up from the crater. Their was heavily damaged, patches of blood could be seen on their armour and they the way they walked showed that they were in a lot of pain. However, Thomas activated his right blade (his left one had broken off) and charged at D10. D10 also activated his blade and blocked the attack, he then kicked Thomas in the stomach, sending him backwards. Using his claw, he grabbed Thomas and slammed him into the floor. He tore off Thomas' helmet and crushed it in his hands. Thomas' face had several cuts and he was bleeding from his nose.

D10: Shame I have to kill you. You could of been useful to me.

He was about to stab Thomas, but Thomas fired more bullets at D10's face. D10 backed up and Thomas quickly got up, he punched D10 in the face again, then withdrew and fired a mini-missile at him. The blast from the missile was able to knock D10 into a group of Diesels. As Thomas approached, the Diesels aimed their guns at him.

D10: Back off. I'll deal with him.

They did as commanded, D10 removed his helmet and charged at Thomas. The two of them clashed and began exchanging punches and kicks with each other. Thomas took an upper cut to the jaw and Diesel 10 took a roundhouse kick to the face. They continued fighting, until Diesel 10 grabbed hold of Thomas and threw him into the crashed plane, Thomas crashed through the outside and landed inside the plane. Diesel 10 activated his blade and jumped at Thomas. Thomas saw this and he activated his blade. Both of them pointed their blades at the other. Diesel 10 landed and a large stabbing sound could be heard. Everyone was holding their breath. Who had made the killing blow? Suddenly, Diesel 10 was beginning to stand, but then he fell to the side and Thomas standing, his blade was covered in blood. Diesel 10, the feared Diesel in the world, was dead. The Steam Engines were grinning all but Mays who felt dizzy, while the Diesels were full of fear.

Thomas: ATTACK!

Diesel: RETREAT!

The Diesels retreated as the Steam Engines followed them, destroying their broken forces. Thomas, however, was not following them. He had something more important to do. He entered the wrecked plane and knelt beside his wife. Lady grabbed his hand and smiled at him, with tears in her eyes.

Victor{tv}: One more push Lady.

Thomas: You can do it.

Lady: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Then they heard crying, Victor wrapped a clothe around the baby and gave it to Lady. The two parents looked down at their son.

Percy: What's his name?

Thomas: Any ideas Lady?

Lady: I was thinking of Thomas Jr.

Thomas: I like it.

Mays: Lets go home.

Then Mays passed out due to the blood running from his head.

Thomas: Donald can you carry Mays so we can get out of here.

Donald: sure laddie.

And so, the war for Sodor had finally ended, with the Steam Engines, going against dangerous odds, fight back against the Diesel threat, and triumph.

With the victory of the Steam Engines, Sodor once again became a peaceful place and soon was restored to the way it was before the war with the Diesels.

Without the leadership of Diesel 10, the Diesel Empire, broke into smaller remnants. These were either destroyed or dispersed.

Thomas and Lady would live a happy life together with their son, who would become inspired by his farther, to become a Really Useful Engine.

Mays and Molly, James and Emily, Percy and Rosie, Toby and Flora, Salty and Mavis, married after the war and started their own families without fear from the Diesels.

The Four Railway Controllers returned to their work of running their Railways and were rather busy in trying to rebuild Sodor.

The Coaches helped rebuild Sodor and were less hostile to the Trucks, they then decided to live on the island.

Toad and Hector took command of the Troublesome Trucks and changed their goals. From being a group of greed and cruelty, into a group of selflessness and honour, Mays was now part of the Island of Sodor.

And so ends the story of the war between the Steam Engines and the Diesels.

"19 years later"

Girl: Mom could you tell me the story on how you and Dad met?

Molly: off Course dear.

Mays: but you first must be told of the War of Sodor.

Girl: there was a war?

Mays: yes now i will see you two later cause Thomas want the guys to hang out.

Molly: ok see you later.

The End


End file.
